For The Love Of A Daughter
by Ardhoniel Marvelite
Summary: AU of Daisy Johnson's life if she'd been raised in Inhuman society. Mix of MCU and Marvel Comics canon, involves Inhumans from the comics. Spoilers for AoS Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**For The Love Of A Daughter**

 _ **AN: In this AU, I have used an invented backstory for Jiaying: She is the older half sister of Black Bolt and Maximus, all fathered by the previous king of Attilan, Agon. She left Attilan as an adult, and founded Afterlife for those Inhumans who couldn't or wouldn't fit into Attilan's strict caste system. When this story begins, she and Cal are living in America anonymously with Daisy, having tracked her down after the incident in Hunan.**_

 **Chapter One**

It was the fifth day that Cal had not heard from Jiaying, and Daisy had stopped asking for her mother. She was fussing a lot more though, despite Cal's best efforts to keep her quiet. After a particularly loud shriek, there was a scraping noise from the next room and Jiaying's half-brother Maximus (living with them at Jiaying's insistence for reasons unknown to Cal) stomped into the room, glowering.

"Can you do nothing to make that brat of yours cease her racket?" Maximus snapped, dark eyes narrowed, giving Daisy and Cal filthy looks. Fourteen month old Daisy only cried louder at her uncle's tone.

Cal cradled Daisy's head protectively, stroking her hair to calm her. "She's just bored and tired. And yelling isn't helping."

Maximus scoffed. "Pathetic. She should be disciplined, learn to be seen and not heard. But I suppose teaching her that is too much to ask of a _human_."

Cal bristled. _I mustn't lose my head_. He forced a smile. "Do you know when Jiaying will return? It's been nearly a week."

"My sister's whereabouts are no concern of yours, human." Maximus smirked, as if he saw Cal's burning desire to rip his head off. He sneered at a still whimpering Daisy as he turned and strode back to his study/bedroom. "And by the way, if the whelp disturbs me again I will be teaching her a lesson myself. One she won't soon forget." He slammed the door behind him.

Cal's hands shook with rage. As if he would ever let that... _snake_ harm his precious Daisy! Jiaying wouldn't stand for it either, he knew that. She might be busy a lot more these days, but she would _never_ allow anyone to hurt their daughter. He'd talk to her when she returned, and she'd make it clear to Maximus that Daisy was the most important thing here. Not whatever plans she and Maximus had made to teach Hydra and SHIELD a lesson for trying to kill Jiaying and hiding Daisy from her parents for eight months!

As if his thoughts had conjured her, Jiaying slipped into the room quietly. Cal started- he hadn't heard the front door open! He smiled warmly at his wife, and Daisy's crying stopped as she squirmed in Cal's arms, reaching for Jiaying, laughing excitedly. "Ma-ma!"

Jiaying smiled vaguely, not looking at her daughter or Cal, and immediately headed into Maximus' study, closing the door behind her. The murmur of their voices was the only sound for the next few minutes. Cal was stunned. _He_ didn't mind being put aside briefly, but Daisy was far too young to understand, and she'd missed her mother! Didn't Jiaying care about that?

He stood, lifting Daisy with him, walking towards the study. He'd just have to interrupt. Daisy needed to see her mother, and surely it wouldn't be too much to ask just to let her play in the room while Jiaying and Maximus spoke? Reaching the study, he knocked on the door.

There was no reply- Maximus and Jiaying didn't even stop speaking, judging by the murmurs he could hear through the door! He knocked again, louder, then set Daisy down and pushed the door open. The little girl walked on wobbly legs to her mother's side, beaming, arms outstretched. "Ma-ma!"

Jiaying stared down at Daisy for a minute, looking unsure. Maximus cleared his throat, visibly rolling his eyes. "Jiaying, we were in the middle of a discussion..."

Jiaying's face hardened. She patted Daisy's head absently then turned her round to face Cal, who still stood in the doorway. Jiaying's face was creased with annoyance. "Can't you keep her out of here?" She pushed Daisy towards him and shut the door again. Cal stood there gobsmacked.

Daisy looked up at him, big brown eyes brimming with tears, lip wobbling. "Wan' Ma-ma!"

He picked her up again, rocking her back and forth. "Mama will be able to play with you soon." _After she comes out of there and I tell her to get rid of Maximus!_ The sullen Inhuman was ruining their family!

For now though, he had to pacify his baby girl. He played with her for a while, keeping her distracted, then started on mac and cheese for her dinner. He frowned at the study door. Maximus and Jiaying had been talking for well over an hour! What could possibly be so urgent?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jiaying shook her head. "I don't know, Maximus. Even if I give you the Diviner that's now in my possession, melting it down won't give you pure Terrigen crystals. How do you know if what gets produced will even induce transformation?"

Maximus looked at his half-sister intently. "I've run simulations of this a thousand times. If you provide the crystals I need, my device will distribute them into Earth's atmosphere, and we _will_ usher in a new age of our people, free of the confines of Attilan and without fear of human prejudice."

Jiaying still looked uneasy.

Maximus put his hands on her shoulders. "Jiaying, this is _for the sake of our people's survival_. Our sainted _brother_ -" he spat the word, "will never admit that, and I will never be able to retrieve Terrigen Crystals from Attilan itself. I'm a exile, remember?" Actually, he'd fled prison, but he'd been imprisoned unlawfully, so she didn't need to know that.

Jiaying stared straight into his eyes. "And you swear this will work?"

" _Yes_."

She frowned. "We'll have to move quickly. Blackagar often checks on Daisy and I when we're not inside Afterlife, and you say he vetoed this idea."

"How soon can you have the Diviner melted?"

"A few hours, maybe a day."

"Show it to me."

She pulled the object from the bag she carried, the metal and the Kree symbols glinting in the fading light of the day. Maximus grinned like a shark scenting blood. "Excellent."

"And you're certain that releasing the mists will benefit our people?"

"I'm positive. Although... there is one catch."

Her eyes narrowed. "Catch?"

"According to my calculations, the impure Terrigen we will create _will_ transform any with Inhuman genes, but all those who do _not_ carry our DNA..." He shrugged. "Well, you know what the Diviner does to humans."

Jiaying tensed. "But... Cal..."

"Is a human. Isn't one life worth the salvation of our race? Right now humans outnumber us a million to one! Evening the scales can only work in our favour." Maximus lowered his voice. "He wasn't enough to protect you, Jiaying, when Whitehall came here, was he?"

She shuddered at the memories his words invoked. Maximus clasped her shoulder reassuringly. "He can't protect you, Jia. Humans have to pay."

She nodded, images of her torment at Whitehall's hands all too vivid. "And my Daisy?"

"If she's one of us, deserving of a gift, she'll survive. She is so like you, I have no doubt she will change." Actually, he didn't and he couldn't care less for his sister's brat, but if it meant getting her help before the militia of Attilan tracked him down, then he would say whatever he had to.

Jiaying nodded firmly. "Alright. I will help you. For our people's future."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cal had finished feeding Daisy and was washing the dishes by the time Jiaying emerged from Maximus' study. She smiled warmly at him, but her expression faltered when he didn't return the gesture.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Hmm. Maybe that you've been gone for almost a week, on some sort of job Maximus told you to do, and your daughter and I have missed you, and yet when you _finally_ get home the first priority you have is not seeing us, but jumping to do whatever your obnoxious little brother tells you, _again!"_

Jiaying's hands clenched. "Don't speak of things you don't understand, Cal."

"Don't understand?!" He spluttered for a minute. "I _understand_ that our daughter needs you and you don't seem to care any more!"

Jiaying shook her head. _Maximus was right, he will never understand_. "I am _doing_ this for her, for her safety! When our plan works, she'll never have to fear humans again. None of my people will."

"What 'plan'? What are you talking about?"

Daisy began squirming in her high chair, reaching for her mother again. Her little face was full of hope, but her eyes were nervous. "Ma-ma?"

Jiaying didn't reply, her eyes still on Cal. "Don't you want to do what's best for Daisy, protect her in the future?"

"Yes, but-"

"Ma-ma!" Daisy banged her fists on the tray of the highchair, then grabbed her beaker and threw it- an obvious cry for attention. The lid came off and blackcurrant squash splashed all over Cal and Jiaying.

Jiaying swiped the purple liquid off her face with a sigh, finally turning her gaze to her daughter. "Silly girl! What was that for?"

Daisy, thrilled at finally having her mother's attention, reached out to her, hands grasping. "Ma-ma up!"

She lifted Daisy into her arms almost reluctantly. Cal, already mopping up the spilled drink, couldn't understand why. She was cuddling Daisy though, he noted with relief, and Daisy had snuggled up to her, resting her little head on her mother's shoulder. Maybe now Jiaying would re-evaluate her priorities and focus on their daughter rather than her brother.

"Jiaying! Come here." Maximus' voice was imperious, as if he had summoned her.

Cal seethed at Maximus' attitude. Giving orders in _his_ house? Who did the Inhuman think he was? He expected Jiaying to tell him to wait, as she was busy with Daisy. Thus he was gobsmacked when she simply put Daisy down, absently kissed the top of her head and walked away.

He caught her arm. "Jiaying!"

"What? I have to help Maximus, it's important. I'll play with Daisy when I'm done. You can keep her happy for a while, can't you?"

Cal stood up, teeth clenched. "Answering your little brother's whims is more important than spending time with our daughter?!"

Jiaying didn't even turn to face him when she replied. "I can't focus on coddling her here and now when I'm trying to ensure she will have a safer future. Long term plans, Cal. I hoped you'd understand that much at least."

He was at a loss for words, unable to think what to say. Daisy, it appeared, did not have this problem. She pushed herself to her feet and toddled after Jiaying, her little face set in a determined pout.

"Ma-ma pway!"

Jiaying sighed loudly. "Mama's busy, sweetheart. Play with Daddy."

"No! Wan' Ma-ma!" Daisy's voice rose, and she grabbed hold of Jiaying's skirt.

Jiaying knelt to loosen her daughter's hold, looking at Cal in exasperation. "Can't you help?" She managed to free her dress from Daisy's grip, only for Daisy to wrap her tiny arms round her mother's shoulders, her face set stubbornly.

"Jiaying, I asked for your help!" Maximus sounded more annoyed now. Jiaying stood abruptly, making Daisy fall backwards. The toddler lay still for a minute, then began wailing. Cal rushed to Daisy's side, making sure she wasn't hurt, just as the study door slammed. Maximus came into view, eyes narrowed and fists clenched, radiating anger. He stalked towards Daisy and Cal.

"I told you to keep her _quiet_ , human!"

Cal stood, blocking Maximus' path to Daisy, his own fists clenching. "She fell, it was an accident. Babies cry, it's not as if she's doing this on purpose." He kept his anger in check, glancing at Jiaying. _And she wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't rushed away from her!_

Jiaying looked from Maximus to Cal, at last looking torn as to what she should do. Daisy was still whimpering, probably as much from unease at the tense atmosphere as from shock by now. She hadn't been hurt by falling, just startled. She looked at each of the adults while still crying quietly.

Maximus broke eye contact first, huffing in disgust and walking away as if he couldn't bear to be around them any longer. "Jiaying, if you want this scheme to work, I need your help."

Jiaying looked at Daisy once more, making sure she hadn't been hurt by falling. Satisfied she was alright, she hurried after Maximus. _I'm doing this for her. She'll understand someday_.

Cal picked Daisy up, cuddling her until she quieted down, staring after his wife in shock. What had gotten into her? He'd been so glad when she'd recovered from Whitehall's butchery, despite her colder outlook on life, and lack of empathy for the humans who had had to die for her to continue to live. He had hoped that restoring Daisy to her would bring her back to her old self, but it hadn't. And since she'd invited Maximus to stay, Jiaying had only gotten more and more distant... It wasn't good for Daisy. Look at what had just happened! He shook his head.

Daisy was only just over a year old and very vulnerable. If something didn't change in Maximus' and Jiaying's attitudes, then he would have to think hard about what was best for his daughter. He couldn't let her grow up in a dangerous situation with him her only ally. He'd do anything for Daisy... even if it meant taking her from her mother.

 **To be continued...**

 _ **Love it? Hate it? Worth continuing? Let me know in reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Cal sighed in relief at the peace that had pervaded their home over the last two days. Maximus had emerged from his study early yesterday morning, face tight with worry. He and Jiaying had had a rapid conversation in a language Cal didn't understand, and Maximus had grabbed some things and gone. Jiaying said he had to leave quickly, to deal with an emergency, but Cal didn't care and hadn't asked for details. Maximus could _stay_ gone for all he cared! He smiled as he read a book of nursery rhymes to Daisy, who was sitting happily on his lap, singing to herself. Jiaying sat across the room from them, in an armchair, smiling occasionally as she stared into space, brow furrowed. She glanced up at them, and away again, biting her lip. Cal set the book down.

"Jiaying, is something wrong, love?"

"No." she visibly swallowed. "It's just... we may get a visitor from my home at some point today. I think it might be best if you kept Daisy out of the way if that happens."

Cal blinked. "From Afterlife? But the only one who could get here is Gordon. Why shouldn't he meet Daisy?"

Jiaying twisted her hands. "I didn't mean from Afterlife. Whoever it is, most likely one of my cousins, will be coming from Attilan. It concerns Maximus' exile, and that's all you need to know." She thought it would probably be something about how she shouldn't let him in the house, because of Daisy. Her family didn't understand. Yes, Maximus could be dangerous, but so could anybody in this world. And Maximus would _never_ harm any of their kind, she knew that.

Cal's eyes had widened at her words. "Attilan? Your capital city?" She'd talked of it when describing her childhood, but he'd never met anyone (besides Jiaying herself) who came _from_ there. "But... if this visitor is one of your family, won't he or she _want_ to meet Daisy?"

"If that happens I'll ask you to bring her in. Cal, please just do as I say. I don't want to argue with you _and_ whoever they send."

His brow furrowed. "Argue? Why would you think you'd be arguing with-"

"Because I have no doubt this visit is about me letting Maximus stay here, and being told I shouldn't!" Jiaying pinched the bridge of her nose. Had Cal always been this infuriating?

"Well... maybe..." Cal spoke carefully. "Maybe you shouldn't."

Jiaying stared at him incredulously. "He's my _brother!_ "

Cal felt anger bubbling in him, but this time he didn't try to keep calm. "And our daughter's terrified of him! Not to mention he orders you around, as if you were a servant!"

Daisy began to cry as he shouted. Jiaying looked pointedly at her. " _You're_ the one frightening Daisy right now! Calm down."

Cal took several deep breaths, bouncing his knee gently to try and soothe his daughter. Her cries broke into soft intermittent hiccups and sniffles. Jiaying shook her head. "As for what you said about Maximus 'ordering me around', it isn't true. He just needs my help with something, and he knows more about what's needed than I do. So of course he's deciding what needs doing."

Cal held his wife's eyes. "And if I asked you to tell him to leave?"

Jiaying was about to respond when there was a knock on the front door. She jumped, immediately tensing up. "Take Daisy into the study for a while. We'll talk about this later."

Cal stood up reluctantly, carrying Daisy with him. "Jiaying..."

"Go!" She gently pushed them towards the study door, while simultaneously checking her appearance in the mirror, smoothing her hair. Cal frowned but did as she said, while assuring himself he _would_ resume this talk later. Setting Daisy down on the study floor, he turned to push the door closed, and caught a quick glimpse of a hooded figure, about Jiaying's height. He heard them exchange greetings, and deduced that the visitor was male, but that was all he could figure out. _Maybe whichever cousin this is will be able to talk some sense into Jiaying about Maximus_. He sat down in the desk chair. He couldn't do anything now but keep Daisy entertained. As she explored on her hands and knees, crying apparently forgotten, he smiled. His daughter really was a ray of sunshine- she always cheered him up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jiaying could practically feel Karnak's gaze appraising the house as she showed him into the lounge. She prayed Cal would do as she said and stay with Daisy- she didn't want him hearing this conversation and gaining _more_ reasons to dislike Maximus. It would be hard enough to fool Karnak as it was. She'd already decided it was best for her to deny all knowledge of Maximus' whereabouts, and right now it wasn't a lie- she really didn't know where he was. _Another reason to keep Cal out of this_. Once, she knew, he would have done as she asked gladly, but now... best to deal with this matter herself.

Karnak sat in the chair she had indicated, lowered his hood to reveal his tattooed face and speared her with his gaze, all without speaking.

"You know why I'm here." It was said without emotion, his face revealing nothing of his feelings on the matter.

Jiaying took a deep breath. "Maximus, I imagine."

Karnak nodded, eyes remaining on her face, watching for any sign of deceit, no doubt. She held his gaze steadily. "He did come here, almost two weeks ago. He claimed he just wanted to visit me, make sure I was alright."

Her cousin leaned forward slightly, showing his first sign of concern. "You didn't allow him in here, did you?"

"No." The lie came easily. "We spoke for a while at the door but he didn't come inside. I wouldn't let him into my home, with my daughter here. His instability..." She could see that Karnak was believing her words, even though she herself thought the rumours of Maximus' mental state must be exaggerated. Just because he had a temper didn't mean he was unwell!

Karnak nodded seriously. "I didn't really think you would, but I had to ask." He paused. "Black Bolt still worries for you and the child, after what you've both been through."

"I know. It's hard sometimes, but I'm coping. And I am thankful that Daisy is too young to remember being away from me for so long, and that she wasn't hurt before we found her." Jiaying was profoundly grateful that her Inhuman relatives had believed her edited story, that she'd been taken and tortured by Whitehall, then rescued by Cal, before Hydra pursued them back to Hunan and wiped out the human villagers while trying to recapture her. It explained away her scars, and the deaths, without her having to confess to just what she'd had to do to recover after being vivisected by that _animal_ Whitehall. Black Bolt would probably never forgive her if he knew of the lives she'd taken to heal herself, matter of survival or not, and the other Inhumans of Attilan (and Afterlife) would follow his lead. Only Maximus and Cal knew the whole story. It was a pity they didn't get along...

Karnak's brow furrowed. "I'm still not sure why you didn't come to us for help instead of searching for her yourself, with only your human- er, husband's aid. You know we have a contact within SHIELD."

Jiaying inhaled shakily. "You know I wasn't sure _who_ had Daisy initially. If I'd had proof it was SHIELD, I would have contacted one of you." She shook her head, dismissing the memories. "Anyway, she's home safely now."

Karnak nodded, glancing around. "Is she sleeping at present?"

"No, Calvin is keeping her entertained. I thought you would want to speak privately."

"I would, but I would not mind seeing the little one before I leave, if you don't mind. And Black Bolt wants another image of her, a more recent one."

Jiaying laughed in surprise. "He still has the one he took when she was two weeks old?"

"Yes, and he made it clear that he wants to actually _see_ her soon, as well." Karnak smiled. "He'll be a good uncle for your Daisy as she grows up. I wish..." He trailed off. _I wish you'd return to live in Attilan_. The words went unsaid, but Jiaying could guess what he was thinking, and shook her head.

"You know I can't return to Attilan. It would mean Cal most likely never seeing Daisy again. He's her father and he adores her, I can't do that to him."

Karnak's eyes grew sad. _I'll never understand what she sees in a human_. "I understand. Black Bolt guessed as much. What about Afterlife?"

"I can't resume leadership there while Daisy's still so young. The Council of Elders there will have to manage without me for a while longer. Besides, I am finding not being in charge somewhat.. liberating, I admit."

He nodded. "But you _will_ visit us in Attilan when the child's a little older?"

"Of course." Jiaying promised this easily enough. By the time Daisy was old enough to travel that far, Maximus' plan would have been carried out and there would be a whole new status quo in the world. Humans would no longer be a threat, and Inhumans would be able to go where, as and when they pleased. "Anyway, enough about that. How are things in Attilan? Have Black Bolt and Medusa actually chosen a date to wed yet?" Her younger brother and his betrothed had been in love for well over ten years, and she was eager to see them married.

Karnak laughed, shaking his head. "No, they're still just courting and dancing around the issue, but don't tell them I said that."

She echoed his laugh. "I won't. So, what else is new back at home?"

They talked for about another thirty minutes, Karnak passing on news and gossip. Eventually, he stood to leave. "As much as I'd love to spend all day with you, cousin, I am meant to be looking for leads on Maximus' whereabouts."

Jiaying's cheerful expression faltered slightly. "Yes, of course."

Karnak's eyes narrowed. "You would tell me if you did know something, wouldn't you?"

"Of course. Have I ever lied about anything?" She made her voice sound hurt, offended.

"No, you've never lied, but you've also never hidden your doubts about Maximus' illness." Karnak scrutinised her. "I know you haven't seen him since his adolescence, and back then he seemed fine, but he has deteriorated badly in the years since. Hallucinations, paranoia, delusions..." He looked away. "I don't mean to scare you, but he could be very dangerous to you and your daughter. If he _does_ come here again, I would like your word that you will let us know. For your own safety."

Jiaying made herself nod, keeping her face clear of the anger she was beginning to feel. Maximus was nowhere near that bad! She smiled, changing the subject. "Did you still want to see Daisy?"

Karnak sighed. "I would, but I was only meant to be here for a few minutes..."

"Oh." Jiaying was secretly relieved. This way Karnak wouldn't have to see Cal, and there was no risk of her husband saying something that would expose her lies. _I lied for a good reason, to protect Maximus_ , she reminded herself. "That's a shame. I can bring her out here, if you want?"

Karnak shook his head. "Best not. I'd most likely start playing with her and lose track of time!"

Jiaying laughed. "Alright, but hold on one second." She darted to her display cabinet and shuffled through the photos Cal had taken of Daisy, choosing one of her sitting on the sofa, Daisy laughing while seated on her knee. "So Black Bolt and everyone can see how much she's grown. Tell them I'll visit as soon as possible."

Karnak looked at the photo, smiled, and pocketed it. "I will. And little Daisy is beautiful."

Jiaying murmured a 'thank you'.

He raised his hood before leaving the house. "It's been good seeing you, Jiaying. Don't leave it too long before you visit. Everyone misses you."

"I know. I feel the same. Pass on my greetings, won't you?"

"I will." He turned to leave, looking back at her once, eyes glinting from under the hood. "Be careful, Jiaying. Maximus may still come after you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After Karnak had left, Jiaying closed the door firmly, then leaned against the wall for a few seconds to keep calm. It took a lot of acting to fool him, with his gift for spotting weaknesses in everything. The fact that he _wanted_ to believe her words worked in her favour, as it had after the deaths in Hunan. No Inhuman loyal to Black Bolt wanted to think badly of his sister, considering the reputation his brother had. Not for the first time, Jiaying wondered what exactly Maximus had done to make everyone dislike him so much. When she looked at him, she still saw the little brother she'd grown up with. Lonely, misunderstood and all but friendless. He had listened to her account of events in Hunan and accepted her without judging her, and now he was willing to help make this world a safer place for her daughter and all Inhumans, yet the vast majority of said Inhumans (at least those of Attilan) seemed ready to condemn him for _nothing_. Black Bolt, at the very least, should be standing up for their brother!

She took several deep breaths. _Once our plan is carried out, everyone will understand. And Maximus won't have to hide anymore_. _None of our people will ever have to hide again._ She knew she should let Maximus know that it was safe to come back now that Karnak had been put off the scent, as it were, but she hesitated. _Better to leave it a few more hours, make sure Karnak's really gone_. She would send Maximus a message that evening, to let him know he could come home.

Exhaling to relieve the tension in her shoulders, she headed towards the study, following the sounds of Daisy's usual cheerful babbling. She seemed to have completely forgotten her parents' disagreement earlier, which was good. Jiaying only hoped Cal would let it go as well!

Stepping into the study quietly, she froze. Cal had retrieved one of his medical textbooks and was engrossed, seated at the desk. Daisy had somehow opened one of the desk drawers and was in the process of picking up one of the impure Terrigen Crystals that had been extracted from the Diviner.

Jiaying's heart stood still, blood turning to ice, but she still managed to leap forwards. " _Daisy!_ "

Daisy looked up at her, startled, as Cal nearly leapt out of his skin. "What? What is it?!" His eyes shot round the room frantically as Jiaying snatched the crystal from her daughter's chubby hand and gingerly placed it back in the drawer, quickly closing and locking said drawer. _Why was it even unlocked?!_ She quickly caught Daisy's wrist, checking her hand for signs of petrification. If Maximus had been wrong, if Daisy's human DNA meant she was in danger...

She sighed, sagging against the desk in relief when it became clear that Daisy was fine. Her daughter's brown eyes peered up at her, blinking.

"Ma-ma?"

She picked Daisy up, breathing deeply. "Mama's fine, baby. But those aren't for touching, alright?" She looked at Cal over Daisy's head. "You should have kept an eye on her, Cal."

"I was! What was that thing, anyway?"

Jiaying considered. Should she tell him? Best not. He might try and handle the crystals himself, which would be fatal to him. The last thing they needed was a mysterious death in this house, and thus to have official attention drawn to them, whether from humans or Inhumans. The crystals had to be preserved until they were ready to send them into the atmosphere. "It's just something Maximus needs for a project." She told a half-truth. "And I panicked because I wasn't sure what it might do to Daisy." _And because she might have dropped it and wasted one of the crystals. We only have so many_.

Cal's face went ashen. "She's alright, isn't she?"

Jiaying nodded. "She's fine, aren't you, precious?"

Daisy nodded, copying her mother. Cal sighed in relief. "Is your cousin still here?"

"Cuzin?" Daisy repeated, looking at her parents for approval.

Cal beamed and clapped. "Clever girl! A new word!" He scooped Daisy up, swinging her into the air, laughing delightedly.

"Cuzin!" Daisy clapped her own hands then grinned at Jiaying, wanting her to react as well. Cal watched his wife, waiting too, one eyebrow raised.

Jiaying clapped approvingly. "Good girl." She smiled, blowing her a kiss.

Cal faltered in his joy, watching her. She looked pensive, and he thought he knew why. "Maximus is coming back, isn't he?" He held back a sigh.

Jiaying raised her head defiantly. "Yes, soon. Is that a problem?"

"...No."

"Good." She looked around. "We'd better not stay in here though, he doesn't like people invading his privacy without a good reason. He won't mind you being in here while Karnak was here, but we'd better not stay." She picked up all the books Cal had looked through, and the paperweight Daisy had presumably been playing with, returning everything to its proper place, before leading Cal and Daisy back into the lounge, closing the study door. She felt Cal's eyes on her, and turned. "What?"

"Later, when Daisy's in bed, can we talk?"

Jiaying arched a brow. "About what?"

Cal hung his head slightly. "About what I might have overheard when I listened to you and... Karnak, was it?"

"You were _eavesdropping_?" Jiaying could hardly believe it!

"And a good thing I did too! If half of what he said was true, and I notice you didn't deny it, then Maximus isn't someone I want anywhere near Daisy!"

"If you mean that nonsense about his mental health-"

"You agreed when it was being said!"

"Because it's better than arguing about it!" Jiaying lowered her tone. _I have to make him co-operate_. "Look, there are a lot of bad rumours among my people concerning Maximus, none of them true. I'm the only one who'll stand up for him now, that's why he came here." She put her hand in Cal's. "Can you just trust me on this, please? I'm helping him with something that will make the world a better place, for us and for Daisy. Please, just trust me." She held his gaze, her eyes pleading, until he nodded.

"Alright, I'll try. But that doesn't mean I'll ever like him. I'll make nice, for your sake. As long as he doesn't pick on Daisy anymore." Cal sighed resignedly. _There's always one in-law you don't like, after all. And trying to improve the world for my Daisy can only be a good thing._

Jiaying smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

He drew her into his arms, so he held her and Daisy, and for the first time in weeks, thought that maybe they'd get their happy ending after all. Jiaying deserved it after all she had suffered, and if giving her that happiness meant putting up with Maximus, then that's what he'd do. _Anything to keep my family together_.

Jiaying closed her eyes in Cal's embrace. He always made her feel so safe when he held her like this. It was a pity that he would have to die for her and Daisy's futures to be without fear... but there was no way to eliminate the humans and yet save just one. She'd lose him, but she'd have Daisy, the rest of her family in Attilan, and her people, wherever they appeared after the mists were released over the earth. That would have to be enough.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The door slamming at nearly midnight was Cal's only warning that Maximus was back, the noise making him jerk upright in bed, startled. Jiaying wasn't in bed beside him, so had she known about this and been waiting up? He breathed heavily, trying to shake sleep's fog from his brain. He slowly became aware that he could hear crying from the nursery- Maximus' loud entrance must've woken Daisy as well. Didn't the Inhuman _know_ that Daisy would be sound asleep at this hour? And even if that hadn't been blatantly obvious (which Cal thought it was) why hadn't Jiaying warned him to keep quiet if he absolutely had to return at this ungodly hour? Cal lay back down, assuming Jiaying would go and re-settle Daisy, but when her crying continued unabated, he threw his covers off, pulled on his robe and walked sleepily into the nursery, rubbing his eyes.

Daisy was standing upright in her cot, holding onto the bars, wailing at the top of her lungs, tears staining her little face. Cal's heart twisted. Had she had a bad dream? He guessed that could happen, though at fourteen months she wouldn't be able to understand what had happened. He went to lift her, and found her drenched through. The cot sheets were damp too. Sighing, he quickly turned and grabbed clean sheets, a nappy and a dry all-in-one suit from a drawer, moving as fast as he could, hating to leave his daughter crying. He'd only just turned back to the cot to soothe her when the kitchen door slammed open, revealing Maximus, with fury blazing in his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep that _thing_ quiet?!"

Cal ground his teeth, hands still full of cot sheets and baby clothes. "Maybe she wouldn't be making a noise if you hadn't woken her up!" Jiaying wouldn't want him arguing with Maximus, but he had had enough! Maximus wanted to bully him? Fine. But picking on Daisy? _Never_ acceptable.

Maximus stalked towards him, eyes black as a starless night. Cal had the strangest urge to retreat. There was something so menacing in Maximus' eyes... He clenched his fists, standing his ground. He wasn't going to be frightened off by his wife's little brother!

Daisy, perhaps picking up on the tension in the room, cried louder, her wails increasing in volume.

"Tell her to be _quiet!"_ Maximus shouted. He seized one of her teddies, a vein popping out in his throat and another throbbing in his forehead. His skin turned a pasty-grey shade, and it seemed like his carefully gelled black hair was a helmet on his head. He threw the stuffed bear at Daisy. It hit her in the face,making her fall backwards onto the cot mattress. Cal stood for a minute, frozen, before Daisy began screaming in earnest.

Maximus' eyes bulged, and his hands clenched and unclenched several times before he all but _lunged_ at the crib. Cal recovered his wits, and moved into Maximus' path, shoving him backwards as hard as he could. He'd stepped forward and grabbed the slimmer man by the collar, fist raised to beat him within an inch of his life for hurting Daisy, when Jiaying's cry of alarm broke through the red haze obscuring his mind.

"Cal! What are you _doing?!"_

He lowered his hand, letting go of Maximus at once, turning to face his wife. "He attacked our daughter, and you're blaming _me?"_ He couldn't believe what he was hearing!

Jiaying sighed, turning to Maximus, waiting for his version of events, sure that Cal was over-reacting. Maximus straightened slowly, meeting Jiaying's gaze, looking apologetic. "The child's crying was irritating me, I've been worrying too much lately, and..." He spread his hands. "I just lost my temper, threw a toy at her and missed. She fell trying to catch it. There was no reason at all for _him_ ," he shot Cal a look, "to react as he did."

Jiaying sighed. "Cal, you really have got to get your anger under control. Daisy's fine, and I can't have you hurting my family because you're over-protective."

Cal was speechless for a long minute. Jiaying rolled her eyes when he didn't speak, moving to Maximus' side, letting him lean on her as she led him back to the kitchen, sparing only one glance at Cal. "Calm Daisy and get her settled, will you? I'll talk to you later."

The next thing Cal knew, they'd walked away and the kitchen door had closed. He fumed in silence for several minutes. How could she?! How could his own _wife_ believe the words of the _lunatic_ who'd risked harming their daughter over the words of her own husband?! His blood boiled, and he whirled, slamming his own hand into the wall, hard enough to make the plaster rain from it. He stood staring as blood welled from his scraped knuckles, struggling to find a way to calm down. He found it when his daughter's continued sobbing reached him. He instantly whirled, anger vanishing like morning mist on a sunny day. His face crumpled at the sight of his little girl's tearstained face. "Oh Daisy... I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm so sorry." He moved to the cot, reaching for her gingerly.

"Dada?" The uncertain quaver in Daisy's voice almost made Cal fall to his knees. He scooped her up, clutching her to his chest. murmuring soothingly, stroking her dark hair, tears dripping from his face. "Ssh. It's alright now. Daddy's sorry. Daddy loves you."

Slowly, she relaxed in his arms, sniffling occasionally. Cal moved as gently as he could, gathering up the clothing he'd dropped, and setting about changing her, humming 'Daisy Bell' softly under his breath. She seemed to like his slightly-off tune humming, because she managed a smile. He grinned down at her, pleased to see her happy again. He would _never_ lose his temper in front of her again, no matter what the provocation. He never wanted her to be scared of him when he loved her more than anything in the world.

Once Daisy was clean and dry, he lifted her onto his hip, holding her securely while he set about trying to change the cot sheets with one hand. It took an awful lot of time, and Daisy began to giggle at his clumsy attempts to tuck the clean sheet on the mattress. He looked sideways at her, half laughing himself. "Oh, this is funny, is it? Well, I would put you down, miss, but I have a feeling you'd crawl away when you're supposed to be going to sleep!"

It was a good guess, because Daisy looked wide awake now, and was squirming to get down. "Dada pway!"

"No, sweetie, it's late. Night-night time now." He told her firmly.

"No! Pway!" Daisy pouted adorably. Cal felt his resolve weakening. He _should_ put her to bed, but he still felt bad about making her scared, and it _would_ be faster to make up the cot if he weren't holding her...

Daisy giggled, then leaned forward and kissed her father's cheek. Cal sighed, setting her down. It wouldn't hurt for a few minutes, and the doors to the kitchen and study were closed. Daisy crawled across the room, but stayed in Cal's line of sight as he quickly fixed up her cot. Her movements weren't as fast as they normally were, so she _was_ still tired. He knew she'd fall asleep while exploring and he would just be able to carry her to bed- it had happened before, and it was better than risking her having a tantrum at this hour of the night. As he'd thought, she crawled the length of the hall, yawned, then stopped near the kitchen door, then lay down as if pretending she was a rug. Cal chuckled softly and walked quietly down the hall to get her. Her eyes were already closing and her thumb drifted towards her mouth. He knelt at her side, about to lift her, but the words he could just make out through the closed kitchen door made him freeze in his tracks.

"...didn't need him to take care of your Daisy until our plan can be carried out, I'd dispose of him now, Jiaying." Maximus' voice was hard and cold.

Jiaying's faint sigh was barely audible. "I admit Cal's hard work, but I can control him. And you _shouldn't_ have lost your temper around my daughter, Maximus."

A dismissive noise from the Inhuman. "It won't happen again. Karnak's visit here put me on edge is all. And you're _certain_ he suspects nothing?"

"I'm positive. I told him you had been here but that I hadn't allowed you inside. They'll be looking elsewhere now."

"And the Terrigen I created is safe, despite the child having gotten hold of it?"

"Yes. All the crystals are intact, and ready for use as soon as your dispersion device is ready."

Maximus laughed, an eerie sound that made Cal, still stood just outside the closed door, shudder. "Excellent! Then we will set this in motion in two days. Once the modified Terrigen hits Earth's atmosphere, there will be no stopping it. The pathetic human race will perish, and our people will inherit the Earth, as is our birthright. Nothing can stop us!"

Cal's heart stood still. Had he really just heard that? _Wipe out_ the entire human race?! Was Maximus completely out of his mind?! And Jiaying was _going along_ with it?! He made to step forward, to barge in there and demand an explanation. He had no problem with exterminating the Hydra and SHIELD monsters who had ruined their lives, but genocide did not fit in that category. He was about to throw the door open when Daisy snuffled at his feet, and he froze, heart standing still. _Daisy_.

His little girl didn't need a mother who was willing to commit genocide, even if it was at Maximus' urging. She didn't need to grow up in that environment. He remembered all too well the promise he'd made to Jiaying when Daisy was born, that, no matter what happened to her, he would always protect their daughter. He lifted the sleeping baby into his arms gently- she didn't wake. If protecting her meant leaving Jiaying, then so be it.

He crept away from the kitchen, stopping to grab a blanket to wrap Daisy in- he'd get anything else he needed later. Right now they had to get going. Jiaying would never _let_ him leave with Daisy, and given that she'd already as good as said she was willing to let him die, he couldn't afford to wait. It hurt, though, to know she'd changed so much. Once, she'd have done anything to keep their family together. Maybe with Daisy gone, she'd remember that? Or... Cal tensed. Or if she had added incentive? Shifting Daisy so she was slumped over one shoulder, but holding her carefully, he slipped into the study.

Maximus had said something about Daisy getting hold of 'the crystals' needed for his and Jiaying's plan to work. The only time she'd touched anything he didn't recognise had been those blue stones in the desk drawer. Quickly taking the key from under the paperweight, he opened the drawer, finding the same crystals wrapped in a sealed airtight clear plastic bag. Grabbing it, he added it to the blanket that wrapped Daisy and, moving as quietly as he could, headed for the front door, closing it as softly as he was able. Heading for the sidewalk, he glanced back at the house once. _It's not forever_ , he told himself firmly. _Just until Jiaying realises she's made a mistake and comes back to us_. He started walking, hugging his sleeping daughter and the stolen crystals close, his only destination for now being _away_.

He never saw the black clad figure staring down at him in utter silence, standing on the house's roof hidden by the darkness of the night. Nor did he have any idea that the mysterious watcher was shadowing his every move.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jiaying, after talking with Maximus, finalising their plans, went to check on Daisy before going to get some sleep herself. She still needed to ensure her daughter was safe, still not over the feeling of loss she had from missing eight months of Daisy's life, courtesy of the humans of SHIELD. This night-time routine helped assure her all was well, even though Daisy had been quiet, presumably asleep, for some time. She wouldn't be surprised if Cal had elected to sleep in her room! Walking along the hall, she frowned at the open study door, pulling it closed before going to her daughter's room to kiss her goodnight.

Daisy wasn't in her cot.

Jiaying's heart pounded. _Alright, Cal took her into our room to settle her and they both dozed off_. She walked into the next room, sure she'd see them curled up asleep on the king-sized bed.

Her bedroom was as empty and silent as the rest of the apartment. Her hands began to tremble, and she took several deep breaths. "Cal? Cal, where are you?" She half-ran into the sitting room, then the kitchen, where Maximus was helping himself to a chicken drumstick from the fridge. He raised a brow as she came in.

"What's going on?"

"Cal hasn't come in here, has he?" Panic was making her stomach churn.

The eyebrow arched further. "No. Why? Did you tell him to come and apologise?"

"I-I can't find him. Or Daisy. They've gone!" Jiaying felt dizzy, and sat down heavily. What had Cal _done?_ Where was her baby?

Maximus' lips twisted as he uttered a curse and he ran to the study. Jiaying stumbled after him. The door _had_ been left open, but why would Cal have taken Daisy in there? He knew Maximus' space was private...

The study was empty, but Maximus still seemed agitated, throwing open the desk drawers and hurling the contents on the ground, more and more feverishly. When every drawer was empty, Maximus let out a long string of swear words then slowly straightened, facing Jiaying, his face contorted with rage but his voice deathly calm.

"Jiaying. Please tell me you hid the Terrigen Crystals elsewhere after Daisy got at them."

Jiaying started. What did that have to do with anything? Cal had, in all likelihood, _kidnapped_ Daisy! Why was Maximus wasting time?

"Jiaying!" He was snapping at her now, teeth grinding.

"N-no." She'd been startled into a reply. "I locked the drawer, but I wouldn't move anything in here. Why..." She trailed off, her face paling. _Cal_.

Maximus seemed to have reached the same conclusion, for he whirled, slamming his own fist into the wall, cracking it. "Curse him!" He turned a venomous glare on Jiaying. " _This_ is what you get for mating with a human! I told you all along that the pathetic race couldn't be trusted! Now look: the one you _thought_ was helping you has _stolen_ Terrigen, so we cannot now save our people, and snatched your child into the bargain!" He was glad to be rid of the mewling brat, honestly, but if anyone knew how to track Calvin Johnson, it was Jiaying, so he needed her to remain on his side. Maybe if he was lucky, the human would accidentally kill the child, and then he'd be free of a complication he didn't want, and Jiaying's hate of all humans would be soldified forever.

Jiaying was shaking her head as if in a nightmare. _I can't lose my Daisy again_. "Cal shouldn't even _know_ about the Terrigen, let alone what its use is."

"He saw it, you said so yourself."

"But I never gave him any idea what it was! And it's been locked away since Daisy found it. I just don't understand why he'd decide to do this..." Jiaying wrung her hands. Where had he taken her daughter? And stealing the crystals, too. They were sealed away, but if Cal opened the packaging, and made physical contact with the corrupted Terrigen, he would die almost at once. And he was alone with her baby! "We _have_ to find them. If they crystals kill Cal, or if Daisy accidentally breaks one and transforms..." The thought of either of those scenarios made her blood run cold. She had to get Daisy back before something happened to her.

Maximus nodded grimly. _I am not losing the Terrigen I worked so hard to procure because of one stupid obstinate human_. "They can't have gone far. We'll find them easily enough, but we need to go _now_."

Jiaying nodded, face setting with determination. _Cal is not going to ruin the life I've carved out for us_. She and Maximus strode out the front door, taking a guess at which way Cal went- probably towards the nearest train or bus station. It was a chilly night, with dampness in the air. They set off fast, Jiaying glad of the photos of Daisy and Cal in her locket- they'd be useful when asking if anyone had seen them. She just prayed Daisy was alright, that Cal was looking after her, and hadn't done anything foolish.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Karnak, who had, on his king's orders, been keeping an eye on Jiaying following the only-hours-old revelation that the victims of Hunan, claimed by Jiaying to have died at Hydra's hands, bore tell-tale signs of her life-draining abilities. He was meant to be returning to her home, to escort her to Attilan for questioning, but she had abruptly left- with _Maximus_ \- before he could. Having hastily spoken to his king and queen, Karnak followed several hundred yards behind, hurt but not wholly surprised to see Maximus there. Black Bolt had half suspected Jiaying to be sheltering him, as unsettling as the thought of her lying to them was. It had been all but confirmed when the king had witnessed Calvin leaving, presumably with little Daisy. Black Bolt himself was tailing Calvin, fearful for Daisy's safety. Now Maximus had been seen with Jiaying, and the best they could do was minimise the damage done here.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maximus was muttering to himself, planning exactly how he would make Calvin Johnson suffer for delaying his plans as he strode along as fast as he could, meeting the gaze of every stranger, determined not to let the human _thief_ elude him. Jiaying clutched her locket tightly, asking anyone who met her gaze if they'd seen Cal and Daisy, showing them the image. No-one seemed to have done so.

More and more minutes passed, and they were getting nearer to the train station, but there was no sign of Cal and Daisy. Jiaying wanted to scream. Cal could _not_ have been _that_ far ahead of them! Had they guessed wrong, gone totally the wrong way? Should they go back? A light rain began to fall, and Maximus cursed. They were now in a derelict residential area, with deep recessed doorways. A faint mewling sounded over the wind and he slowed, peering into each doorway carefully, putting a hand on Jiaying's shoulder to slow her down.

She paused, pushing wet hair from her eyes. "What?"

"Listen." He narrowed his eyes as the cry sounded again, and he moved towards the doorway to his right, pausing just in front of it, then reaching in and yanking a figure forwards.

Cal swore as Maximus nearly yanked him off his feet. _Now_ what was he meant to do? He'd stopped here for shelter til the rain stopped, but it had only worsened. Daisy needed to be gotten somewhere warm and dry! He didn't have time for this. If Jiaying had come alone, he might've tried to reason with her, but with Maximus here, that wasn't an option. He shoved Maximus away then raised his fists.

Maximus actually laughed. "Are you really going to fight me, human?"

Cal grimaced. "If that's what it takes."

"How quaint." Maximus looked back at Jiaying, smirking. "Your pet human thinks he can stop our plans alone."

Jiaying put a hand on Maximus' shoulder, staring straight at Cal. "Why are you doing this?"

Cal shook his head in disbelief. "Why am _I_ doing this? How about instead, _you_ tell me when it became acceptable to use this modified Terrigen stuff to wipe out humanity?"

The black-clad man, who was still observing overhead after following Cal from rooftop to rooftop, stiffened almost imperceptibly at these words.

Jiaying started, staring at her husband. "How did you know-"

"Didn't think I could overhear you? Or did you think I somehow wouldn't care, despite the fact that _I'm_ one of the humans you plan to carelessly exterminate?"

"Cal..." Jiaying sounded honestly worried now. "What have you done with Daisy?"

"And where are my Terrigen Crystals?" Maximus demanded, marching towards Cal.

Cal backed up, glancing over his shoulder to where Daisy was nestled, swaddled in her now-damp blanket. Maximus apparently interpeted that as an admission to the Terrigen Crystals' location, as he attempted to barge past. Cal saw red, thinking in that moment that Maximus meant to harm Daisy. He couldn't let that happen. His fists clenched and he hit out savagely, sending Maximus reeling back into Jiaying.

Maximus retaliated, and for the next few minutes, everything was a red-hazed blur, at least to Cal's perception. They were _not_ going to hurt his Daisy! His fists came down, over and over, and in his blind rage he'd almost forgotten who he was fighting.

A feeling of absolute weakness swept over Cal, and he fell to his knees, dimly aware of a small hand on his shoulder. "Jia...ying?" he managed, as he felt more and more helpless. There were tears on her face as she used this darkest of her abilities, and Cal's life drained away.

"I'm sorry, Cal... but we have a job to do. You can't be part of it anymore." She was actually _crying_ as she killed him slowly!

Cal's eyes focused and he could just about make out a bloodied, battered Maximus climbing to his feet with groans of pain. The injured Inhuman strode into the doorway, no doubt intending to retrieve the Terrigen Crystals. Cal could still hear Daisy wailing. _I'm so sorry, baby girl_ -

Indescribable, ear-splitting _noise_ tore the world apart. Cal was flung backwards like a leaf in a hurricane- or that was how it felt. When he regained his senses, he felt like he'd been run over by an eighteen-wheeler, and his ears were bleeding. Slowly, excruciatingly, he got to his feet. Several dozen metres away, Maximus and Jiaying lay unconscious. Another Inhuman, Karnak, Cal guessed, was checking their vital signs.

 _Daisy_.

Cal rushed to where he'd left his daughter- only to freeze as a tall man, a stranger in a black outfit, picked Daisy up himself, cradling her as if she were the most precious thing on Earth. Cal stared as the man turned to face him.

The man looked at Cal, then back at Daisy. Shifting her to one arm, he signed rapidly. Cal wasn't particularly good at interpreting, but Jiaying had taught him enough to allow him to know who this was. _The older one, the ruler_. "Black Bolt. Jiaying's half-brother."

Thr man nodded.

Cal reached for Daisy, but she whimpered, cowering away from him. He tensed. What had he actually done to Maximus? He couldn't recall... and what Jiaying did to him... just how much had Daisy seen? His face twisted in anguish. There was blood all over his hands. _Monster_. They'd said that to him, in Hunan, but then, he'd thought he was justified. He'd done it to save Jiaying, to try and find Daisy. Baby Daisy, who now looked at him as if he were a stranger. He stepped back, his heart breaking. He'd never hurt his little girl, but what he'd just done, in front of her...

Black Bolt had been watching him, blue eyes coldly intense. He signed for a few minutes. Cal watched closely, tears blurring his eyes, and eventually nodded. He knew he couldn't be trusted with Daisy anymore. Black Bolt was right.

Cal trembled with emotion, and his voice broke. "Take care of her for me?"

Another nod from the silent Inhuman, and a steadying hand was placed on his shoulder. Another quick bout of signing followed.

Cal nodded, a lump in his throat. "Thank you. It helps... to know I won't lose contact completely. And..." This hurt to admit. "She'll be better off with you." Turning quickly, Cal grabbed the bundle of Terrigen Crystals, handing it to Black Bolt. "That's the Terrigen Maximus planned to use. It'll be safer in your people's hands than mine, I think." He stroked Daisy's hair once, gently, knowing it would be the last time for a long time.

He walked away with shoulders hunched, tears on his face. All he'd done, he'd done to keep his daughter. How bitterly ironic that now, he was one of the _least_ suitable carers she had! He had the promise of visits in a few years time, of course (if Daisy's new carer, her oldest uncle Black Bolt, kept the promise he'd just then made), but he wouldn't get to raise her, wouldn't get to be her _father_ in any real sense. She wouldn't even really know him... Cal gave in, crying openly as he walked. _I've failed my Daisy so badly... Please let her be happy, and grow up safe!_

Black Bolt stared after Calvin, heart aching. He couldn't imagine how the human must be feeling now, giving up his daughter, essentially for good. He had no doubts that this was the best course of action for the child- Calvin wasn't mentally stable- but that didn't mean he found this easy. Daisy, now half-asleep, nestled deeper into his arms. He rested his cheek on the child's head, keeping her warm as he waited for Karnak to join him. The sooner they returned home to Attilan and started settling Daisy there, the better.

He smiled to himself, thinking of how Medusa would love spoiling this little one as she did her own small sister, Crystal. He himself planned to make sure Daisy never wanted for anything, despite being essentially parentless. He would make up for that as best he could. And in time, when she was older, she _could_ see Calvin. He would ensure that. The human deserved that much, for his selflessness in doing what was best for Daisy, giving her up. As for Jiaying... The thought made him frown. Trying to kill her own husband that way... even after what he now knew about her actions in Hunan, the thought of his sister killing sickened him. And yet, she was Daisy's mother... If she refuted Maximus, and returned to Attilan to answer for her crimes, then perhaps she could see the child. Until then, Daisy was better off without her. He'd have to think of what to tell her when she grew up though- no doubt she would one day ask why she was raised by her uncle, and knew nothing of her parents, as she wouldn't remember them. But Black Bolt was resolute as he stared down at the sleeping child in his arms. _It is better this way, safer. She will never know the tragedies that surrounded her early life_.

Karnak walked over, looking defeated. "Maximus must have recovered before we realised. I've been checking an _illusion_ of him and Jiaying for the last ten minutes. They're gone, my lord." He hung his head.

Black Bolt shook his head. Would his brother's tricks never end? And now he had Jiaying as an ally... He thought for a minute, then made a decision. He handed the corrupted Terrigen Crystals to his cousin before signing rapidly.

Karnak looked pensive. "Are you sure, my lord?"

Black Bolt nodded.

Karnak whistled, calling Lockjaw, still looking uneasy. The huge dog appeared in a flash of light, with a bark.

Black Bolt greeted the teleporting canine with a scratch on the head, letting Lockjaw sniff the now sleeping Daisy for a minute, before gesturing for Karnak to join him. It was time to go home. They'd drawn far too much attention already, with the fight and the use of his sonic powers. Little Daisy was safe, and the Terrigen was secure, so Maximus' plans were stalled. It was time to regroup. Maximus (and Jiaying if she remained at the traitor's side) could be tracked and apprehended later.

Black Bolt looked at his baby niece. _She_ was the priority now. Everything else could wait. It was time to take Daisy to her new home.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The eleven-year-old girl crouched behind the statue, keeping as still as she could. It was really important that she didn't give herself away. She pressed her hands to her mouth to keep from making a noise as footsteps drew closer. She tensed, waiting for as long as possible. Unable to wait any longer, she leaped forward.

"Got you, Crystal!"

The blonde girl shrieked in surprise, then registered her friend's presence, and pouted, lower lip jutting out. "That's not fair, Daisy! You aren't supposed to make me jump when we're playing hide and seek! I'm supposed to find _you!"_

Daisy shrugged, knowing Crystal didn't really mind- she just didn't like losing. "You did the same thing to me yesterday."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

Crystal pulled a face for another minute before shrugging. "Promise you won't do it again?"

"Ok." Daisy nodded. "I promise I won't jump out at you during hide and seek anymore." She scuffed the ground with her foot. "What do you want to do now?"

Crystal's eyes gleamed. "Can we go see baby Ahura?"

Daisy pulled a face at the mention of her infant cousin. "If you want. He still doesn't do much besides sleep and cry though."

"I bet he smiles by now!" Crystal was Medusa's younger sister, and while she visited Daisy every day, she still lived with her parents and as such didn't see her nephew very often.

Daisy scrunched her face up. "He sort of smiled at me the other day. Aunt Medusa said it meant he liked me, but I don't know." She still wasn't used to sharing her aunt and uncle, having grown up an only child, and Ahura took up a lot of their time. She'd loved it when her uncle Black Bolt married Medusa, five years ago- it was like having two parents instead of one!- but now it seemed like Ahura was more special than she was.

Crystal tugged her by the hand. "Come on, we can go see him for a bit, then maybe you can do something fun with the vids machine again?"

Daisy giggled, remembering how, last week, she'd managed to make the machine play her favourite song over and over again, for hours. Karnak had had to reboot the entire system to undo what she'd done. She'd gotten a good telling off from Black Bolt and Medusa, but it had been worth it. "Ok!" She fell into step with Crystal.

The other girl frowned slightly. "You're going to visit your father tomorrow, aren't you?"

"I guess so. Unless Black Bolt changes his mind again." Sometimes he did that- said she would be visiting Cal, then changed his mind the day before, after he got back from visiting Cal first. She didn't know why, but she had noticed it mainly happened when Cal had apparently been mad or upset.

"Daisy?" Crystal's voice was unsure.

"Yes?"

"Um... How come you don't live with your father?"

Daisy shrugged. "Don't know really. Medusa said once it's because he can't really look after me."

"But you said you have fun when you visit...?"

"I do."

"But then why..."

"Don't know." Daisy was getting annoyed. She didn't want to talk about this! Some of the nobles in Attilan acted as if she should be upset that she didn't live with her parents, and looked sad when they discussed it, but it didn't bother her. Black Bolt and Medusa had always looked after her, she loved them, and she still got to see Cal, so what was the problem? "Can we talk about something else please?"

Crystal bit her lip. "I heard Mother and Father talking about your mother yesterday."

Daisy froze. "What?" She didn't know anything about her mother. She'd asked once, when she was little, but Black Bolt had seemed so sad, she figured she wasn't meant to ask, and hadn't brought it up again. "What did you hear?"

"Father said it was a pity, what she'd become, but maybe it was inevit-able," Crystal said the unfamiliar word slowly, "And it was good that you'd been taken away from her. That's all I heard, cause then Mother saw me listening and told Father to be quiet."

Daisy's brow furrowed. What could that mean? Maybe she could ask Cousin Gorgon later? She knew he was no good at telling her no... He always acted like he was fierce, but he was a teddy bear when it came to her, and she knew it.

Crystal was still staring at her, waiting for an answer. Daisy shrugged. "I don't know. Can we _please_ talk about something else?" Casting about for a new subject, she took the obvious one. "Do you think Medusa will let us hold Ahura, if he's awake?" She didn't really want to, but knew it would distract Crystal.

Crystal's face lit up, and she broke into a run, heading for the royal apartments, dragging Daisy with her. Daisy smiled. Crystal might be a bit soppy and sentimental sometimes, but she was Daisy's best friend, and always would be. They'd grown up together, and would _always_ be best friends.

Once they'd left the gardens that surrounded the palace, it was only a few minutes before they were running into the suite of rooms where Black Bolt, Medusa, Daisy and Ahura lived. The girls weren't making much effort to keep quiet, to the slight annoyance of some of the servants. Chatting and giggling, they made their way to the nursery.

Medusa was seated on the couch nearest the cradle, and was looking at the door as the girls came in, smiling indulgently. Ahura, having just been fed and changed, lay contentedly in her arms. She'd been about to put him down for a sleep before she'd heard her visitors approaching.

Her sister darted forward, as always ready to fuss over her nephew. Crystal clambered onto the couch next to her, peeking over her shoulder at the baby and talking _to_ him as if he understood, like she always did. Daisy stood a few feet away, watching, her little face scrunched up as if she were deep in thought.

Medusa contemplated her niece for a few minutes. For the last ten years, she had been helping Blackagar raise the child, and they both viewed her as a daughter in almost every way. But since Ahura's birth Daisy had been... withdrawing a little. Her parents had assured her it was normal for any older sibling, which is what Daisy essentially was to Ahura, to feel threatened by the birth of a younger child. It didn't make it any easier to deal with though. She had worried aloud about this to her husband when they were alone- _was_ she treating Ahura differently to how she treated Daisy? Ahura was her natural son, after all. She didn't _think_ there was any difference in how much she loved both of them, but how would she know for sure?

She shook herself mentally, banishing the negative thoughts. She smiled at Crystal. "Do you want to hold him?"

Crystal's gleeful expression was all the answer needed. Medusa helped her small sister sit next to her, then carefully transferred Ahura into her arms, making sure she was supporting his head. Her animated hair provided support for Crystal's thin arms, and Medusa turned to Daisy, holding her arms out.

Daisy hesitated, blinking.

"Come here. I haven't had a chance to cuddle you for a while. Or are you too big for that now?" Medusa meant it as a joke, and wasn't surprised when Daisy ran forward, climbing into her lap as she had so many times when she was younger. She wrapped her arms round her surrogate daughter, stroking the soft brown hair as Daisy put her head on her shoulder. A pang of sadness came over Medusa. _Soon she really will be too big for this_. Daisy was eleven now. Time was going by so quickly. Before long, the Council would start suggesting Terrigenesis for her... and that was a thought she wasn't willing to entertain at present. Daisy was _far_ too young, even without considering the risks posed by her human DNA. For now, Medusa pushed the worry aside. Her son was close by and content, and her daughter was nestled on her lap. All was well.

Daisy played with a strand of red hair, giggling as it wrapped itself round her fingers. "Medusa?"

"Mm-hmm?" Medusa looked down at her. Daisy's voice was unusually cautious, lacking her customary exuberant tone.

"You know how I go see my father sometimes?"

"Yes..." Medusa was never really comfortable discussing Cal with Daisy. She knew he had rights, as the child's father, but she still spent the whole time Daisy was with him in a paroxysm of fear that he would accidentally harm her little girl.

"Well..." Daisy fidgeted, knowing she probably shouldn't ask this. "I just wondered... how come I don't see my mother?"

Medusa froze, stunned. _Where did THAT come from?_ Daisy had never raised the subject of Jiaying before! She didn't reply for a few minutes, at a loss as to what to say. She and Black Bolt had never really discussed what Daisy would be told if she started asking questions, because it never seemed likely. She hadn't asked about her mother since she was three! Something of her turmoil must have shown on her face, because Daisy tensed.

"It doesn't really matter, if I'm not allowed to know! I was just wondering." It had been puzzling her since Crystal mentioned what she'd heard from her father Quelin. She hadn't _planned_ to just blurt out the question, and now she wished she hadn't- she'd hurt Medusa's feelings.

Medusa took a deep breath. "It's not that you're not allowed to know, Daisy, it's just... complicated."

Daisy watched her expression. "I upset you. I'm sorry."

She hugged Daisy closer. "It's alright. Look... if you really want to know, Black Bolt and I can talk to you later." She'd become aware of Crystal listening intently, and had no intention of talking about this in front of her sister. Daisy had a right to know some version of the truth, much as that pained her, but it was private, and Crystal did not need to be involved.

Daisy shrugged. "Alright." _Probably not important anyway. My mother can't have wanted me, or I'd still be with her_. She threw her arms round her aunt. "I love you!" She didn't want Medusa to be upset because of her 'insatiable curiousity' as Black Bolt sometimes called it. She couldn't help it if she liked asking questions!

Medusa hugged her back. "I know, sweetheart. Don't worry." She was happy to put this subject aside for now, although she had a feeling it would come up again soon. Was it seeing her with Ahura that had started Daisy wondering about her own mother?

Footsteps approaching effectively distracted her from her worried thoughts. She felt the beloved presence in her mind and looked up, greeting Black Bolt with a warm smile. He paused in the doorway, enjoying the image of his family gathered together.

Daisy followed Medusa's gaze and grinned, jumping off her lap and running to her uncle for a hug. He embraced her tightly, swinging her off her feet, making her shriek with laughter, before walking across to greet Medusa and Ahura, pretending to forget he still carried her. Crystal greeted him shyly, as always, and he ruffled her hair in response, making her giggle. He greeted Medusa with a soft kiss (prompting 'Yucks!' from both Daisy and Crystal) before depositing Daisy on the couch next to Crystal and sitting on the other side of Medusa.

As he'd expected, the moment he was seated, Daisy began her habitual inquisition.

"Did you see Cal?"

He nodded, not for the first time wondering why she never called him her father. It wasn't as if she didn't understand who Calvin was...

"Is he still in Milwaukee?" Daisy knew Cal moved a lot, though she didn't know why.

Another nod.

"Am I still allowed to see him tomorrow?" She hoped so- seeing Cal was always fun, even if he was a bit weird.

A pause, then Black Bolt shook his head. He looked at Medusa, whose eyes widened slightly. She spoke slowly, translating her husband's words.

"Not this time, Daisy. Calvin is under a lot of stress right now, and he's too busy. He said to say he misses you and will see you next month."

Daisy frowned. _Busy with what?_ She'd been told no at the last minute before, but that was never the reason given! He'd always been 'too upset' before. Before she could ask _why_ her father was too busy, Medusa stood, taking Ahura from Crystal, who'd been playing with him, absorbed, for the last ten minutes.

"Why don't you two go and get a snack from the kitchens? You've been playing outside all morning, I expect you're hungry- you normally are!"

Crystal, naturally compliant and eager to please, jumped to her feet. "Come on, Daisy! I want a cake!"

Daisy looked at her aunt and uncle suspiciously. "Are you going to talk about me once we're gone?" She knew something was going on, just from the way Black Bolt was frowning.

Her uncle shook his head, then gestured for her to go with Crystal. She pouted, but knew better than to argue with her uncle. She stomped out of the room, lip jutting out. Crystal followed her, looking anxious. She didn't like it when Daisy was angry. She'd have to find a way to cheer her up... Maybe they could go play a trick on Gorgon or Triton!

Once the girls were gone, Black Bolt stood and closed the nursery door, making sure neither child had hung back to eavesdrop, while Medusa settled Ahura in his crib. She then raised her eyes to his.

"What happened?"

 _'Calvin was extremely agitated when I saw him. It seems our ruse of letting Jiaying believe that Daisy is with him has ceased to work. He claims she came in to his place of work, demanding to know what he had done with her daughter_.' Despite the words being spoken mind-to-mind, Black Bolt's tone was grim.

Medusa sucked in a deep breath. "What did he actually tell her?"

 _'He claims to have revealed nothing, but it doesn't mean much. Jiaying knows I was there that night, all those years ago. Since Daisy isn't with Calvin, it won't be long before she- or Maximus- works out that she must be here_.'

Medusa's hands trembled. Black Bolt's hands wrapped around them in a show of reassurance. ' _It doesn't matter. Here in Attilan, Daisy is under constant guard. No-one will be able to take her from us here. But it does mean I cannot let her leave, even to see her father, until this is settled once and for all_.'

Medusa nodded. It made sense, especially as they knew Jiaying was still allied with Maximus. They hadn't done anything actively aggressive for years, but they were still a threat. They were also extremely good at eluding capture. The thought of them ever getting near Daisy made her shudder.

' _Medusa?'_ Black Bolt's hand cupped her chin, raising her face. ' _I will not let anything happen to my family. You know that_.'

She nodded. She did- she would trust Black Bolt with their lives. But the thought of anyone trying to take their Daisy away still made her heart pound. "Ironic really, that this happens now," she murmured softly.

Black Bolt raised a brow.

"Just before you returned, Daisy asked why she never saw her mother. I don't know what brought it on. She didn't pressure me for answers, but still..." Medusa sighed. "We'll have to tell her something, at some point. I just don't know what."

Black Bolt put his arms around her. ' _We will deal with that when it becomes an issue. Right now, we need to focus on keeping Daisy safe at home, and hopefully apprehending Jiaying and Maximus at last. I have already instructed our telepaths to keep an eye on Calvin, so we should know if either of my siblings approach him again_.' And he prayed that this would be enough, and this could finally be ended. He had never been comfortable knowing those two were out there, wreaking who-knew-how much harm. Once they were here and contained, he would sleep far easier.

He knew it wouldn't be easy- Maximus was too good at evading him for his capture to be simple- but hopefully someday soon, it _would_ happen. More worrying at present was the fact that Jiaying still seemed to want Daisy. It would never happen, of course- he would _never_ give his little girl up. She was just as precious to him as Ahura and he knew Medusa felt the same.

But even as he stood reassuring his wife, he knew that a storm was beginning. Jiaying might still try and persuade Calvin back to her side in this matter, which was another reason he wasn't letting Daisy near him for the time being. The man was still unwell, and probably always would be. If Jiaying convinced him to help her again...

It didn't matter. Daisy was safe in Attilan. And _no-one_ was going to change that. Ever. Black Bolt vowed to himself silently. _No matter what, I will not lose my little girl_.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Daisy grumbled as she read the text she was meant to be studying for her genetics class. The only part of science she really enjoyed was working with computers and vids machines, but Black Bolt and Medusa (and every other adult in the family) insisted this was important for her to learn. Crystal was in the room as well, at the next desk, and normally they'd be chatting instead of studying, but Karnak was keeping an eye on them and if he thought they weren't concentrating, he'd put them in separate rooms, which would be even worse. Carthus, a Council member and friend of the Royal Family, usually supervised the girls' lessons but today he had apologised for the short notice but he had to leave, saying he wished to spend time in the city with his family, for personal reasons. So Karnak had stepped in to monitor the young princesses until he returned. Daisy didn't really mind. Carthus might be a friend of her aunt and uncle, but sometimes he really gave her the creeps!

Daisy glanced over at Karnak. He sat a few feet away, reading some huge tome of his own. Grinning slightly, she scribbled a note and inconspicuously handed it to her friend.

 **I wonder if there's a gene to prevent boredom?**

Crystal read it, and smothered a giggle. She wrote quickly, and handed it back. **If there is, the scholars who plan our lessons really need it!**

Daisy clamped her hands to her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Crystal was writing another note. Daisy waited patiently, studying forgotten for the moment. Watching Karnak warily, Crystal slipped the longer note onto Daisy's desk.

 **It's a pity you couldn't go and see your father the other day**.

Daisy ignored that, (it didn't bother her _that_ much) and skipping several scribbled-out lines, read the next legible part.

 **I'm just wondering... do you ever think that having a human father might make you unable to go through the Mists?**

Daisy read the question and gazed at Crystal in shock. The blonde girl was gnawing her lip, as if worried she'd said something wrong. Had she? Daisy frowned. She obviously knew all about Terrigenesis, and its importance to her people, just as she'd always known Cal was human. It had just never crossed her mind that those two things affected one another.

She screwed her face up, meeting Crystal's gaze. "Should it?" she whispered.

Karnak chose now to look up, interrupting them. "Are you two studying?"

"Yes."

"Of course!"

He gave them a look that said he wasn't convinced, setting his book aside and moving so he could see what was on their desks. Daisy yanked the piece of paper they'd been writing on onto her lap, but not fast enough.

"What are you hiding, Daisy?"

"Nothing!" Under the desk, she immediately scrunched the paper up.

Karnak wasn't fooled. "Give me that paper." He was concealing amusement, knowing full well they'd only been passing notes, but listening to their excuses was always fun. Daisy in particular could be inventive at making up reasons for misbehaviour. (He still remembered her hilarious 'sleepwalking' excuse when caught stealing snacks from the kitchen for a midnight feast.)

Daisy fidgeted, but under his narrowed gaze, sullenly handed the crumpled sheet over. Karnak read the childish handwriting quickly, using the sheet itself to cover his face and hide his smile- until he got to the last line, written by Crystal. His brow furrowed and he eyed both girls worriedly. _Discussing Terrigenesis... What brought this on?_ Both girls were far too young to be seriously considering the matter, but it must have come up for a reason.

He sat down, smiling casually at both children. "Did Terrigenesis come up in today's lesson?" He was fairly sure it hadn't, but that was the simplest explanation.

The girls shook their heads.

"Then why were you talking about it?"

Daisy looked at Crystal, confirming Karnak's belief that Crystal had been the one to bring it up.

The blonde girl blushed slightly. "I was just wondering. I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry."

Karnak sighed, watching both children. "Is there anything you want to talk about, either of you?"

Crystal chewed her lip before hesitantly asking, "Who decides when we go through Terrigenesis?"

"The Council offer it when they deem you a suitable age, but your parents or guardians have the final say while you're a child. When you reach seventeen, your consent is required."

"Do we get a say in it while we're children?" Daisy looked thoughtful.

Karnak looked at her, thinking before he spoke. "You would be asked, of course. If you truly didn't want to go through the Mist, that would be taken into consideration." He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this- he was one of the most knowledgeable of their people, but he had never been through the Mist himself, and believed this talk would be better left to the girls' parents- or aunt and uncle, in Daisy's case. "Anyway, there's no need to be discussing this yet. You are both far too young. Besides," a pointed glance at the textbooks, "I believe you're both meant to be studying for the genetics examination?"

The girls blushed slightly and returned to their work, though Karnak had a feeling this wasn't over. He would bring this up with Crystal's parents, and Medusa and Black Bolt later. They would decide what to do next, if anything.

 _Is Terrigenesis even a option for Daisy?_ It was considered risky enough even for those with pure Inhuman DNA. Taking into account that Daisy's father was human... Karnak stopped the thought in its tracks. The Council would factor that into their decision when the time came for Daisy to be a candidate for the Mists. And if they didn't raise the issue, he would. Agon's descendants had always had volatile powers- Blackagar, Maximus and Jiaying were all dangerously gifted individuals. A third generation such as Daisy could gain a catastrophic ability... if her mixed DNA made her eligible for Terrigenesis at all. Had Jiaying even thought of that when she'd had her? Karnak brooded over this for some time, before returning to his book to distract himself. _Whatever will be, will be. No-one in Attilan would ever do anything to harm Daisy_.

Daisy herself couldn't focus on her studies. She kept imagining what powers she and Crystal might get when it was _finally_ their turn for the Mists. It was a bit scary, but it was a long way off, and having powers would be cool. She considered her family. Her aunt could animate her hair, control it with her mind. That would be a fun gift to have. Her uncle, she knew, couldn't speak because his voice was dangerous. She didn't think she'd want a power that extreme. She chewed her lip, turning a page in the book to keep up the appearance of reading. Cousin Gorgon could destroy things and create seismic tremors by stomping his hooved feet, Triton, who was Karnak's brother, was green skinned, scaly and aquatic and had to wear breathing apparatus to live on land. He often visited the sea as well. Daisy thought that must be lonely, but Triton never complained.

But what power did she _want?_ It would be cool to be a technomage, and control computers with her mind. There were a few of those in Attilan. Maybe that's what she would become? She was good with computers already...

 _I wonder what powers my mother has?_ Daisy felt bad just for wondering that- hadn't she decided she wasn't going to bother thinking about the woman who didn't want her? Still, she was curious about what gifts she had. It could affect Daisy's own genetic inheritance, after all. Maybe she'd ask Cal the next time she saw him- when he was better, in a month or so. He usually told her anything she wanted to know! Satisfied with the decision she'd made, she refocused her concentration on her textbook.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jiaying took a deep breath before going into Cal's 'office'. She was still furious with him, for continuing to allow her to believe, for an entire decade, that he was caring for Daisy and simply refusing to let her near her daughter, when in fact Blackagar had been raising her in Attilan the whole time and Cal himself only had limited contact with her.

Still, she had to hide her anger if Cal was to be any use to her. She wanted Daisy back, and as such had to make nice with her former husband. Plastering a smile on her face, she walked into the dimly lit room- an underground doctor's surgery for criminals. Meeting Cal's tense gaze, she stepped closer.

"What are you doing here again?" His voice was rough, and angry.

"Checking on you, of course." She intentionally kept her voice gentle, staring at him more closely. His skin was flushed, his eyes glittering, pupils dilated, hands shaking slightly. "Have you been injecting yourself again?" She knew he'd been experimenting with chemicals, trying to make himself stronger, though what purpose that could serve she didn't know.

Well... she _did_ know. One use for his enhanced strength, at least. It was why Maximus had suggested she come back here, despite knowing Cal had lied to them about Daisy's whereabouts. A human with enhanced strength like Cal could be of great use if used effectively by the right people, like themselves. Her mind drifted back to ten years ago, when Maximus had successfully gotten them away from America and the Inhumans of Attilan. He'd brought them to Italy, where the Ennilux Corporation, an Inhuman tribe that acknowledged no loyalty to Attilan, resided in Venice. The group operated as a Mafia-like organisation behind the scenes, and was known to the human world as a mysterious lucrative corporation, but they hired only Inhumans. Somehow, Maximus had gotten them in to see the Capo, Ennilux's incorporeal leader, currently residing in a body created through cloning. Or so he had said. Jiaying didn't know if she believed it. The main priority, of course, was that the Capo had been willing to work with them.

For the intervening years, she and her brother had worked within the group, using their resources to try and locate Cal, who moved far too often for that to be simple, and gather information on Attilan when possible, and in return sharing their knowledge with the Inhumans of Ennilux, aiding them with their transitions, and teaching them to control their powers. She had also used her own gifts to dispose of any human rivals of the corporation.

Now, ten years on, Jiaying and Maximus both held powerful positions within Ennilux, answering only to the Capo himself. Maximus had focused on pairing up the Inhumans of this tribe, engineering matches that would produce powerful offspring, and making sure each Inhuman used his or her powers to the fullest, making them as powerful as could be. Jiaying wasn't a fool. Maximus was creating an army. And when he was ready, she knew he planned to set them on Attilan. Whether or not the Capo knew this, she wasn't sure, but she couldn't see him objecting. The man- or entity- _lived_ to amass more power, and conquering Attilan would certainly aid him in that!

Her goals were more or less the same, but she had been able to convince them to hold off on their plans until she had reclaimed her daughter. Maximus had humoured her at first, with bad grace, until she'd pointed out that, post-Terrigenesis, Daisy could be an invaluable asset- look at what powers she and Maximus had: life-force absorption and mind control, respectively. He had accepted her words, already beginning to daydream about a young Inhuman, with royal blood and great power, naive enough to be moulded to their will. Jiaying wouldn't let it goo _too_ far, of course. Daisy was still her daughter! But she wanted her back, and she wanted her child to receive her birthright. Her fervor for doing this had only increased since she'd learned that Black Bolt and Medusa were the ones bringing _her_ daughter up. How dare they?! Who knew what Daisy had been told about her, what stories she might believe...

No matter. Once she had Daisy with her, she would soon set her straight, make her love her again, as she should. She'd missed her baby so much... and if she could bring Cal to Ennilux with her, then it would make things simpler for Daisy. There would be someone there who wasn't a stranger...

"So what if I have been making myself stronger?" Cal's snapping tone jarred her out of her thoughts.

She extended a hand, to calm him. "I wasn't criticising you, Cal. I think it's a good thing." She made a show of looking around, even though she knew Cal was alone. "Isn't Daisy supposed to be visiting?" She was well aware that the contact had been stopped because she had approached Cal, (Carthus, Maximus' spy inside Attilan had already revealed that), but her goal was to make Cal angry.

"No!" Cal whirled and flung a table over. It crashed to the ground and shattered. "I'm not allowed to see her this month because they know _you_ came here!" He advanced on her, and Jiaying edged away. She faked a gasp, widening her eyes.

"Really? Cal, I'm so sorry. That's completely unreasonable." She shook her head. "It shouldn't make any difference. I would have stayed away if you'd asked. I only wanted to know how she was."

Cal breathed heavily, but she could tell he was taking her words in. She pressed on, cautiously.

"Does that seem right to you? You gave Daisy to Blackagar to give her a better life, when he had no rights to her that superseded yours, then because you have a visit from someone he doesn't approve of," _Who actually happens to be Daisy's MOTHER!,_ "He stops you seeing her completely." She put a hand on his arm.

Cal's fists clenched, eyes burning holes in the ground. He didn't look at her.

She took a deep breath. "What if I could offer a way to change that?"

His head whipped up sharply, eyes boring into hers. "How?"

"I have friends now, allies, who could protect us, if we went to live under their protection in Italy." No need to mention that she and Maximus already lived there. "We have a plan to get Daisy back, and she'll be coming with us." She took Cal's hands in hers. "I want you there as well. Isn't that what you want? Our family back together?"

Cal's breathing quickened. Jiaying hid a smile. Her mix of truth and lies was working. She still knew Cal inside out. She inhaled shakily. "I know I made mistakes before, and I don't blame you for running. You were just trying to protect Daisy. But I _have_ changed, and I really want this to work. I want us to be a family again." She could tell he was seconds from agreeing, and bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"But... love, how will you get Daisy? She's too well protected in _there_ , and I won't get to see her for another month at least now..."

Jiaying squeezed his hands. "Never you mind about that. Maximus says she'll be back with me within a fortnight, and then we will be leaving for Italy." She paused. "Are you coming?"

Cal paused, then nodded. "I've spent too long alone."

Jiaying pulled her to him in an embrace. Having him there would hopefully make Daisy more co-operative when Carthus brought her to them. After all, she didn't know Jiaying, or Maximus. Hopefully her father's presence would ease the shock. And if Cal proved difficult again... well, it would be simple enough for Maximus to use his abilities to keep him docile. "Come on." She led him towards the door.

Cal blinked. "We're going _now?"_

She nodded. "The sooner you disappear, the better. We don't want anyone to link you to the situation when Daisy vanishes from Attilan, do we?" Once outside the dilapidated building, she ushered Cal into the car she'd driven here in. He raised a brow at the darkened windows, and it took him a few minutes to register what she'd just said.

"When Daisy _vanishes?_ Jiaying, I don't know..."

"Black Bolt will never _let_ us have her back, Cal. Just taking her is the only way. And once we're in Italy, no-one will be able to take her away again."

"But..." He frowned. That made sense, but... "She'll be so scared."

Jiaying sighed, eyes filling with tears (because she wanted them to.) "I know. But she trusts you, and you'll be able to explain to her. And she'll understand once she knows who I am. I promise."

"And Maximus? Has his attitude changed?" Cal remembered all too well the man's attitude towards Daisy, when she'd been a baby.

"Yes. He's eager to get to know his niece now." Or he would be, once Daisy had gained powers- hopefully. "Trust me on this, Cal. _Please_. We'll have our daughter back, and she'll receive a gift from the Mist, just as I did. Can you imagine how wonderful she'll be with her full potential realised?"

Cal's eyes shone, his expression going dreamy. "Yes. She'll be amazing."

Jiaying smiled in agreement as she drove away. Cal was putty in her hands, as always. She would head to Ennilux's American HQ now, where they would remain until Maximus and Carthus returned with Daisy. After that, it would be Terrigenesis for Daisy and then straight back to Venice where they would be safe. _Just a few more weeks_ , Jiaying promised herself, _And I will have my daughter back where she belongs- with me_. The thought made her grin in triumph as she drove towards the multi-storey building owned by Ennilux. _Daisy will be mine again soon_.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Carthus had returned to his duties as tutor to Daisy and Crystal a few days ago. Neither girl really minded, as this meant they could sometimes have lessons outside the palace, when Carthus wanted to show them some historical monument or other that he deemed important. Those lessons weren't that much fun, but it was better than being cooped up inside.

Right now Carthus was talking about Randac, one of the ancient rulers of the Inhumans, and a brilliant scientist who had made huge advances in understanding the mutations caused by Terrigenesis. The lecture was taking place at the foot of a commemorative statue of Randac himself, and Crystal was staring up, fascinated. Daisy was listening, but her gaze kept wandering.

She spotted a familiar auburn-haired woman approaching, and blinked. Ambur? It was unusual for Crystal's mother to be in this part of the city, and even stranger, she seemed to be heading towards them. Daisy pouted. Was Crystal going to get out of her lessons today? She hadn't said anything to Daisy...

Ambur hurried over, putting a hand on Carthus' arm to get his attention, interrupting his talk. Crystal smiled at seeing her mother. Carthus murmured a polite greeting and waited for Ambur to speak.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Lord Carthus, but I'll have to ask you to excuse Crystal from her lessons today. I received a message that my parents are planning to pay an unexpected visit and they will wish to see her."

Carthus inclined his head gracefully, fighting to keep his mirth from his face. Maximus' false message had worked, as he had said it would. "Of course, my lady. Family should not be ignored. Lady Crystalia, go with your mother. I will spend extra time with you tomorrow to catch up on what you have missed."

"Yes, Lord Carthus." Crystal was smiling slightly. Seeing her grandparents was a rare treat, as they lived on the far side of Attilan, and were seldom able to visit in person. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Daisy!" It was a shame Daisy had to stay and study, but there was nothing Crystal could really do- she couldn't ask to bring Daisy with her, when she was nothing to do with Crystal's grandparents...

"Bye," Daisy muttered dispiritedly as Crystal and Ambur walked away. She sighed as Carthus turned his full attention to her. Now she'd be _bored_ for hours, studying with no-one to talk to! Could she try and talk her way out of lessons too?

"Carthus?"

"Yes, Daisy?"

Briefly wondering why Carthus never referred to _her_ as a 'lady', she put on her most innocent face. "As Crystal isn't here to learn as well, wouldn't it be easier if I had the rest of the day off too? Then you can resume the lesson with both of us tomorrow!"

He frowned at her. "Nice try, miss. We'll continue as planned."

Daisy's face fell. _Great_.

Carthus hid his smirk. "We can have a short break if you like."

"A break?" Daisy's brows rose.

"Yes, for a few minutes. There's something else I could show you, and it might be more interesting than lessons." Carthus kept his tone low, not wanting to be overheard. He hoped the girl co-operated. He didn't _like_ working with Maximus, he was loyal to his true king, but Black Bolt was misguided concerning the girl, letting his heart rule his head. A half-human had no place in Attilan, and Maximus only wished to restore the brat to her mother, where she belonged. And Maximus had promised no-one would link him to this matter, so his position in Attilan would be secure. As long as he got Daisy out of sight unnoticed and Maximus' teleportation device worked...

Daisy bit her lip. "Show me what?" Carthus _never_ gave them a break from lessons normally. "And why didn't you show me _and_ Crystal earlier?"

Carthus raised a brow, stepping closer to the child subtly, so she didn't notice. "I just thought you would like a respite, as you're still having a lesson and your cousin is not." He shifted the tiny sedative pod in his hand, glancing around quickly for bystanders. There were none and he knew there was no city surveillance in this area. All he had to do was press the serum pod on her skin...

"Alright." Daisy shrugged. "Where are we going?"

He put a hand on her shoulder, an innocent gesture, smiling when he felt the fragile pod break. "You'll see, girl."

A dizzy feeling came over Daisy, and she swayed. "Carthus, I don't feel well..." She looked up, but his figure was blurred, and his voice distant.

"It will be alright. I will take you back where you belong."

It was the last thing she heard.

Carthus quickly lifted the girl's limp form and moved quickly, heading for the disused lab where he usually spoke with Maximus, It was only a few minutes away, and to his relief, no-one was close enough to see him. Hurrying inside, he kept hold of the unconscious Daisy with one arm and activated the teleporter pad with the other. In a flash of light, they were gone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Crystal sat on her chair in her family's parlour, swinging her legs idly. It had been _ages_. "Mother, I thought you said Grandmother and Grandfather were visiting?"

Ambur gazed out of the front window, frowning. "I thought they were..." It had been nearly two hours. Brow furrowed, she moved to the computer and re-read the message. It was clearly a message announcing a family visit, and it had come to her home, but there was a possibility it had been meant for someone else and been sent here by mistake- accidents did happen. If so, it was easily worked out. She put in a call to her parents, typing quickly. When the reply came, she sighed heavily, sent another line of text, then moved away.

"What's wrong?" Crystal had picked up on her mother's change in mood.

"Nothing's wrong. Grandfather and Grandmother say they didn't send that message. I suppose we'll have to go and inform Karnak that there's a system error somewhere."

"Yay!" Crystal jumped to her feet. No lessons, _and_ she got to go and play with Daisy today!

Ambur chuckled, guessing her daughter's thoughts. "Come on, then. I wouldn't want to stop you playing, even if you have had a day free of studying."

"I'll work extra hard tomorrow!" Crystal announced, taking her mother's hand as Ambur led her out of the apartment. They walked to the Palace, chatting happily. Karnak was speaking to (bickering with) Gorgon in the foyer, though they stopped when Ambur and Crystal came into view.

Karnak looked puzzled. "Did lessons get cut short today?"

Ambur inclined her head. "In a way. I received a message earlier that must have been addressed wrongly. I took Crystal home, thinking my parents were coming by, but I was mistaken."

Karnak looked troubled. "Another system glitch?" There had been quite a few lately, messages disappearing or being delivered late, but going to the wrong person entirely was new.

"Perhaps. Anyway, there didn't seem much point in waiting at home, so-"

Gorgon stepped forward, his bulls' hooves clattering on the marble floor. "Excuse the interruption, but where's Daisy?"

Ambur blinked. "Isn't she here? I assumed lessons would be over by now." She looked down at Crystal. "Did Carthus say anything about keeping you out for longer today?"

Crystal thought back, then shook her head. "Nope. Where's Daisy?" She looked at each of the grown-ups, biting her lip, knowing something was wrong.

Karnak gave Gorgon a pointed look, and he nodded imperceptibly, hefting Crystal onto his shoulders, making her shriek, and walking away. "She'll be home soon, little one. Carthus has probably bored her and himself to sleep! Why don't we go and see if there's any cakes or sweets available in the kitchen?" He carried his giggling cousin away, casting a worried look at Karnak over his shoulder. They had only just been disputing about Karnak's decision to let Daisy out of the palace with the renewed threat from Maximus and Jiaying. Karnak hadn't seen any danger in Attilan itself; Gorgon wasn't so trusting. But Carthus was a trusted member of the Genetic Council. Daisy would be safe with him. Odds were either Carthus had gotten caught up in his lecturing and lost track of time, or Daisy had gotten bored and wandered off. Either way, the little princess would be found soon.

Back in the foyer, Karnak was questioning Ambur, about when exactly she'd gotten the message, how soon after that she had gone to find the children, and where Carthus and Daisy had been when she found them. To explain his unease, he told Ambur that there was a possibility of Jiaying and Maximus reappearing in their lives, which startled the older woman, but she had little additional information. She had noticed nothing odd nearby when she had spoken to Carthus, Daisy had been fine when she'd left, and she had no idea where they might have gone.

Karnak nodded slowly, and thanked Ambur for her help. She left, clearly worried, her hands twisting. Karnak pulled out his hand-held computer and used his access codes to have a look at Attilan's camera feeds. There was no sign of Daisy or Carthus in any public areas, they hadn't accessed any libraries or museums, and Carthus had sent no messages to indicate he planned to take Daisy anywhere. As well he shouldn't. His instructions had been to take the girls for their lesson, then bring them straight back to the palace. Karnak puzzled over this. Had Carthus disobeyed on purpose, or had something happened to make him do so?

He was still mulling that possibility over when footsteps approached. He glanced up to see Medusa, Black Bolt and Ambur approaching. Medusa was pale-faced, and clutching Ahura as if her life depended on it. Black Bolt's face was set in an expression of tight control, but Karnak could see worry in his liege's eyes. Ambur looked both worried and apologetic.

Medusa swallowed hard before speaking. "Mother told us what's happening. Please tell me you've located them?" Her tone was desperate.

Karnak's mouth went dry, and he shook his head, not meeting his queen's eyes. "I _will_ get to the bottom of this soon."

Medusa's hands trembled, and she instinctively stepped closer to Black Bolt. "Daisy..." _Where are you, baby girl?_

"She will be alright." Ambur's voice wavered, but she looked as if she were trying to sound convincing. "Even if this is something to do with... Daisy won't be hurt, will she?" _Jiaying is her MOTHER, for crying out loud! She wouldn't harm her own daughter!_

Black Bolt's grim expression was not reassuring. He met Medusa's eyes for a long minute, then she nodded, speaking for him, addressing Ambur.

"Could you take Crystal, keep her at home for now? We don't wnat a panic caused if this gets out. You and Father keep Crystal from worrying, and we will let you know when there's news. And... could you mind Ahura for a few hours? I'll be able to help search if..." The lump in Medusa's throat made it hard for her to speak. Letting go of Ahura, with Daisy most likely missing, was painful, but she needed to be able to focus on the priorities. Panicking wouldn't help them find Daisy. And she would not be able to focus adequately on her son while her daughter was who-knew-where.

Ambur nodded, taking her grandson gently, and turning to leave. "I won't let him out of my sight, I promise. I'll send Gorgon back to speak with you." She knew the ruling family would need to decide on a course of action together. She walked out quickly.

Karnak returned his gaze ot the computer, typing rapidly.

Medusa did a double take. "What are you _doing?"_

He didn't show any annoyance at her tone, knowing it was only fear and stress affecting her. "I am decrypting and going through all messages sent to and by Carthus recently, see if there's anything suspicious... threats, or..." His voice trailed off.

"What? What is it?!" Medusa nearly snapped.

Black Bolt put a hand on her shoulder, calming her slightly, but he too watched Karnak warily. Gorgon walked back into the room, but sensing the atmosphere, didn't speak for a while.

The tattooed Inhuman spoke slowly, hoping he was somehow wrong. "In the past few weeks, there have been long messages exchanged between Carthus and someone outside the city. No name is given, but whoever it was had the skill to hack into the central computer grid. Several of the discussions seem to be about delivering someone somewhere. There are instructions on how to use a sedative pod, mentions of a teleportation device..."

Black Bolt tensed, taking the device from his cousin hurriedly, almost snatching it. He read through the messages quickly, and his teeth clenched, eyes darkening with anger.

Medusa gasped when he met her eyes. She half shook her head, praying her husband was mistaken. She inhaled shakily. "It seems that the incoming messages are from Maximus. Blackagar recognises the way he has hacked the system." Her face was ashen by now.

Gorgon stepped closer, scowling. "But why would _Maximus_ want Daisy?"

"He doesn't." Medusa's voice shook. "But Jiaying would."

Gorgon looked as if he were seconds away from destroying something. Carthus, a revered Council member, aiding the likes of Maximus and Jiaying?! Kidnapping Daisy?! Simmering with rage, he addressed his king. "I will alert all our telepaths that Daisy is missing. We'll find out where they're keeping Daisy. She'll be home soon." _And Maximus and all his allies will end up in a cell where they belong!_

Black Bolt nodded, and Gorgon marched away.

Karnak looked at his king and queen, attempting to reassure them. "I believe what Ambur said to be true. Whatever else she might do, I doubt Jiaying would truly harm Daisy."

"Jiaying's definition of harm is very flexible, as you know. And even that can't be said of Maximus." Medusa was trying her utmost _not_ to think of where Daisy was right now. She must be so scared!

Karnak nodded. "I will try and contact Calvin, see if he knows anything."

"Let us know what you find."

Karnak nodded as he walked away. Medusa stepped into her husband's embrace, finding that she was shaking. Black Bolt embraced her tightly. Tears burned her eyes. "What are they doing to her?" She knew he didn't have an answer, but needed to say this anyway.

' _Daisy will be fine. We will find her, and she will be home safely in a few hours_.' He stroked Medusa's hair, which was writhing in agitation. ' _Everything will be alright_.' He had no idea if he was convincing his wife, when he himself was far from certain of his words, but they were doing all they could to track Daisy down. Sooner or later, she _would_ be found. And if anything had happened to her, at _anyone's_ hands... The anntennae like device on Black Bolt's forehead glowed ominously. Then whoever it was- Carthus, Maximus, or even Jiaying herself... that person would regret _ever_ going near his daughter! He closed his eyes for a long minute. _I WILL find you, my Daisy. I promise_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Daisy woke up slowly, her eyes feeling weirdly heavy. What had happened? She'd been talking to Carthus, then she'd felt strange, and... she didn't remember anything else. Was she sick? Had Carthus taken her home? She was lying down, but it didn't feel like she was in her bed. Whatever she was lying on was cold, and hard. With a huge effort, she pried her eyes open. She was on a dusty stone floor, in a room she didn't recognise. Voices slowly registered, and she turned her head slightly. Carthus was here, arguing with a black-haired man she didn't recognise. He looked a _bit_ like her uncle, sort of, but Black Bolt had nice blue eyes. This man's eyes were dark, nearly black, and scary, though Daisy wasn't sure why. She swallowed, tring to get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth.

Neither man had noticed she was awake. She thought of speaking to Carthus, to ask what was going on, but something stopped her. He looked really mad!

"...had a deal, Maximus! You promised that my role in this would not be discovered!"

"What I _said_ was, you would not be punished by the Council for your actions." The man- Maximus- corrected. "And I will keep that promise." Something flashed in his hand, and he stepped towards Carthus, hand flicking upwards, too quickly for Daisy to see what had happened.

Carthus crumpled to the floor, and a growing red stain appeared near his neck. His blank eyes were looking straight at Daisy, and she couldn't suppress a scream, jerking up and away from him.

Maximus looked over at her, cursed, and stomped over, grabbing her arm. "I'm not dealing with you for this entire journey, brat." Ignoring her struggles, he quickly jabbed a needle into her arm. Everything went swimmy again. She struggled to focus. _Journey? Where? What's going on? Carthus is hurt! Where's Black Bolt and Medusa? I want... to go... home_...

Darkness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When she woke up again, she knew something was different. The air here was warmer, and she was lying on something soft. It felt like there was a blanket over her too. She kept her eyes shut this time, remembering Maximus- she didn't want to see him again!

There were footsteps. Daisy's eyes flickered, but she clamped then shut. She didn't want anyone to know she was awake til she figured out where she was.

"Has she woken up yet?"

Daisy nearly jumped. That was Cal's voice! Had he rescued her from that horrible Maximus? If he had, maybe she was safe now, and he'd look after her until her aunt and uncle came to get her. She wasn't meant to be near Cal, because he was stressed right now, but if he'd rescued her, it was ok, right?

"I don't think so. She's waking up, though. Her eyes were fluttering." This came from a woman.

Now Daisy was confused. Cal didn't have any friends, at least none that she'd ever seen, so who was this? A hand stroked her forehead, and the woman sighed softly.

"My Daisy. At last."

Curiousity won out, and Daisy cracked open one eye. She was lying on a red velevet sofa in some sort of lounge. The room was nice, with a thick carpet and big wondows, but she had no idea where she was. Cal stood a few feet away from the sofa, smiling at her like he always did, like she was the brightest star in the sky, and the woman... Daisy blinked a few times. The woman looked a bit like her, with olive skin, dark hair and brown eyes, but her face was covered in scars! She knew she shouldn't stare, but they were so _obvious!_

The woman was kneeling right in front of the sofa, staring at Daisy with tears in her eyes and a stunned smile on her face. She was the first to notice that Daisy was awake, and leaned in to hug her. Daisy tensed, but allowed it, though she wasn't sure who this lady was. When she moved away, Daisy asked just that.

"Who are you?"

Cal laughed, until he realised Daisy was actually confused. Then his gaze darkened. "I thought they would at least have told her that," he muttered, speaking to the woman.

"Are you really surprised?" A cold voice drawled, from behind the sofa. Daisy jumped upright with a yelp, recognising Maximus' voice and wanting to get away from him. He grinned at her before looking back at Cal. "They wouldn't want her wondering about her real family while they were pretending she was part of theirs."

Daisy scrambled to her feet, backing away from Maximus- only to have the woman's arms twine round her.

"It's alright, Daisy, you need to calm down."

"Please, sweetheart, everything is alright." Cal stepped closer. "Just let us explain."

Daisy squirmed out of the woman's hold. She didn't want any of Maximus' friends to come near her! He was bad, so the woman must be bad too. "Where am I?" Her tone was defiant, the voice she used when she was deliberately being difficult. "And if everything is alright, how come _he_ hurt Carthus and made me sleep before bringing me here?" She glared at Maximus, who was still smirking.

The woman caught Maximus' gaze, and nodded at the door. He rolled his eyes and left, slamming the door behind him. The woman turned back to Daisy. "Will you let me talk now, please?" Her voice broke, and her eyes were shining.

Daisy bit her lip. She shouldn't talk to strangers, but Cal was here, and Maximus was gone, and if she listened, she might figure out how to get out of here and go home. She nodded silently.

The woman sat down, taking a deep breath. "First of all, I've been wanting to meet you for a long time, Daisy, but I wasn't allowed."

Daisy looked at Cal, unsure what to make of this, watching for his reaction. He put a hand on the woman's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"What do you mean, not allowed?" Daisy couldn't imagine anyone being _stopped_ from seeing her, except Cal when he was mad, but why would anyone else even want to? She shook herself. It didn't matter. If this woman wasn't allowed to see her, then Daisy didn't _want_ to be seeing her. "I want to go home."

The woman took another deep breath, and took Daisy's hand. "We're all going to a new home soon, Daisy. Cal and I just had to get you back first."

 _A new home?_ Daisy's head spun. "But I live in Attilan, with Uncle Blackagar and Aunt Medusa and Ahura. I always have!"

The woman's lips sealed in a tight line. "Not any more. Cal knows now he made a mistake in giving you to them, Daisy. You're staying with us now."

Daisy's eyes burned. "They don't want me anymore?" Was it because they had Ahura now, that they'd given her away? She began to cry.

Cal stepped closer. "Jiaying, you shouldn't-"

Arms wrapped round Daisy, holding her close and rocking her. The woman- Jiaying- spoke softly. "Everything will be alright, little flower." She stroked Daisy's hair. "Look at me, precious."

Sniffing, Daisy looked up, though she didn't really want to. She wanted Medusa to be hugging her, and Black Bolt carrying her home. They wouldn't really give her away, would they? They'd come and take her back home soon... right?

Jiaying cupped her face. "You're so big now, Daisy. I'm sorry I've missed so much of your life, but your father and I will take care of you now."

"W-what?" Daisy was beginning to realise who Jiaying might be, and her stomach churned. She didn't dare say it. Because Jiaying had _helped_ Maximus kidnap her, and wouldn't let her leave, even when she wanted to. She _couldn't_ be-

"I'm your mother, Daisy." She cradled her daughter against her shoulder, despite Daisy's resistance. "And I promise: now I've got you back with me, I will never let you go again." She rested her head atop Daisy's, hugging her as if she'd never let her go.

Daisy stood there passively, in shock. _My mother?_ She could hardly believe it. It might be true, but Jiaying was friends with Maximus, and he wasn't a good person, so Jiaying couldn't be either. Plus she _knew_ that her uncle and aunt would never just let her go, no matter what Jiaying said- they loved her. So she'd behave, until she had a chance to run away and get back to her _real_ home. And if she couldn't escape, Black Bolt and Medusa would be looking for her, and they'd rescue her soon. She just had to be patient. Jiaying still held her, and Cal was watching, smiling like this was the best day ever. Typical, Daisy thought, he was cheerful when she'd been _kidnapped!_

The door opened again, making all three of them jump. Maximus came back in, face expressionless now. He held a blue crystal in his hand, and Daisy shrank back against Jiaying involuntarily as he approached her.

Jiaying recognised the Terrigen Crystal, and frowned. So soon? "Maximus-"

"You know it's time." Daisy shivered at Maximus' tone. Cold, dead. Worse, Jiaying nodded slowly as Maximus looked at her. A shiver ran down Daisy's spine. _Time for what?_

"Yes. Of course, you're right." Jiaying's voice sounded weird, like she was sleep-talking.

Cal looked between them. "Are you sure? She's already terrified."

Jiaying put a hand on his arm. "You know it's time." She kissed the top of Daisy's head, then let go of her, moving away and leading Cal with her.

Daisy looked from her to Maximus, fear in her eyes. Jiaying spoke quickly, trying to explain things and calm her daughter. "You don't have to be afraid of your uncle, Daisy. Maximus won't hurt you. Terrigenesis is nothing to fear."

 _Uncle? He's my_... Daisy shook her head. _That can't be true... wait... Terrigenesis?!_ Her eyes widened as she saw the crystal Maximus held. She began to tremble. She was too young for this! The law said you had to be at least fifteen before being exposed to the Mist!

She looked at Cal and Jiaying desperately. Jiaying was smiling, looking proud. Cal mouthed 'be brave' and winked at her. Daisy had just made up her mind to try and run when Maximus shattered the crystal in front of her. The Mists surged out, engulfing her, and in seconds the rocklike cocoon she'd read about was growing on her skin. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears, and she screamed as the stone casing covered her completely. This hurt, and she couldn't move! _Black Bolt! Medusa! Help!_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Jiaying wrung her hands, staring at her daughter's Terrigen cocoon. Now this had actually been done, she was having doubts... but Daisy would have had to change sooner or later, might as well get it over with now, before Black Bolt tracked them down. She just hoped Daisy would understand. What would her gift be?

A heavy silence filled the room as they waited for the cocoon to break. Maximus was tapping his foot impatiently. Cal's face was filling with concern.

"How long does this usually take?"

"A few minutes." Jiaying assured her ex-husband. "This is normal. Daisy will be fine."

Cal was still frowning. "Ten years ago, didn't you say this could be dangerous to Daisy, because of my DNA?" He was addressing Maximus, who rolled his eyes in response.

"I did a DNA test on the girl before bringing her here. Her Inhuman DNA is dominant. She will be fine." He said this only to reassure Jiaying- Calvin's opinion meant nothing to him, and if the girl didn't survive, and his lie about testing her came out... well, memories could be altered easily enough, with his own gift over the minds of others. For now though, all he could do was wait. Hopefully, the girl would be reborn with a power he could actually _use_. The Inhumans of Ennilux were almost totally under his control now, but they had a limited number of abilities that would be of any use in seizing Attilan. He needed more aggressive power.

The cocoon made a cracking noise.

All three adults in the room collectively held their breath as hairline cracks spread along the rocky substance. _Any minute now_...

The cocoon exploded outward violently, sending shards of rock hurtling towards their faces. They all instinctively ducked. Jiaying tried to step forward, to be at Daisy's side when the cocoon fell away entirely, but more debris was flying, and she became aware that this wasn't just the Terrigen cocoon breaking. The entire room appeared to be shaking, and anything not secured to the floor was rattling, as if an earthquake was building.

Jiaying exchanged a panicked look with Cal- what was going on? Was _Daisy_ doing this? Maximus had backed several yards away. Daisy stood in the centre of the shaking, staring at her hands in shock. Only the area on which she stood was unaffected by the tremors.

Jiaying tried to step closer, to calm her daughter down and hopefully get this to stop, but the floor was rolling under their feet now and she nearly fell as she tried to move.

There was an ominous creaking from the house's walls and ceiling. Dust rained down. Cal lurched forward, struggling to keep his balance. He had to protect his Daisy! If she got hurt during this...

Maximus watched, bored, from his safe position beneath a doorway. Jiaying was struggling to stay on her feet, eyes wide. Calvin was lurching and half-falling towards Daisy. The girl's eyes were unfocused, wild- she was in shock and probably had no real idea that _she_ was causing all this. He grinned slightly at this first manifestation of her powers. _She will be such an asset once she has had training_.

Cal's eyes were locked on Daisy, determined to reach her, to assure her everything was alright. As such he wasn't aware of the cracking of the ceiling directly above him. He had reached out a hand to Daisy when a tremendous crash sounded, he heard Jiaying cry out his name, then there was an explosive pain on the back of his skull, and he crumpled, agonising pain shooting through his body.

His daughter was the last thing he ever saw.

Daisy stared, eyes wide, as Cal dropped to the ground, and didn't get back up. Her heart pounded in her ears. What was going on? The room was still shaking like crazy, and she wanted it to stop. Cal's eyes were still open, but she couldn't see him breathing, and there was loads of rubble around him, burying him. There was blood surrounding his head too... She looked away, not wanting to see that. She screwed her eyes shut. _This is all a bad dream. I'll wake up soon back at home in Attilan_. She could still see Cal's lifeless eyes though, staring at her, his hand reaching for her... She concentrated hard on waking up, but nothing changed except the shaking got worse as she got more and more scared. She started to cry. Why hadn't Black Bolt and Medusa found her yet?

A hand touched her arm, and she jumped, almost screaming. Her eyes shot open. Jiaying was in front of her now, tears in her eyes. She was saying something, but Daisy couldn't figure out what- it was as if her words made no sense. Maximus stepped closer, and Daisy shrank back. He'd killed Carthus, she didn't want him anywhere near her!

Jiaying put her hands on her shoulders, and slowly Daisy's panic subsided enough for her words to register.

"You need to calm down, Daisy, before the whole building comes down. You're shaking the room, you need to stop, alright? Be brave."

 _Be brave_. Cal had said that, before the Mist affected her. Daisy winced. Slowly, the sequence of events clarified itself to her. The mist... the cocoon, now this earthquake. _She_ was doing this. _This_ was her power. And she'd killed Cal. Her own father. She pushed Jiaying away and screamed. She didn't want this!

The floor rolled like an ocean in a storm, and jagged fissures ripped themselves in the floor, walls and ceiling. Jiaying looked up in terror- the whole house would collapse in seconds if Daisy wasn't stopped! "Dais-"

Maximus shoved past her, gripping Daisy's shoulders and holding her gaze, focusing his powers. "You need to _stop_ sending out these vibrations, you hear me? Stop it _now_."

Under his hypnotic suggestion, Daisy couldn't not obey his words. _Stop. I have to stop_. She imagined waves coming from her hands, making the room shake, then thought about pulling it in, back towards herself.

The quakes destroying the building stopped abruptly. Jiaying and Maximus sighed in relief. Jiaying spared one look at Cal's body. A pity, but it rid them of a potential problem. A whimper from Daisy had her turning her full attention back to her daughter.

Daisy's face was pale, as she looked at the devastation in the room, then at Cal's body, before turning pain filled eyes to Jiaying, as bruises blossomed all over her hands, arms and torso. "Hurts..." She managed to whisper before her eyes rolled back in her head and her legs gave out.

Jiaying rushed forward to catch her, heart in her throat. She checked Daisy's breathing and pulse frantically, assuring herself that Daisy wasn't in real danger, before turning to her brother. "Maximus! What _happened?!"_

He eyed Daisy as if she were an experiment in a lab- curious, but detached. "I told her to stop the earthquake..." His tone was musing. "It's possible that all she did was turn the force inwards, on herself."

Jiaying's face went ashen. "That amount of power... _inverted?"_ She looked at the numerous purple bruises all over her daughter in horror. How much damage would that have done?! "We need to get her to a healer, _now!"_

Maximus hesitated, half inclined to ignore Jiaying simply because she'd dared to order him around, but getting out of here soon _was_ a good idea. "I can arrange passage back to Ennilux in a few hours."

" _Hours?!"_ Jiaying cradled Daisy close.

"Yes. I can't see to it any sooner. But I _can_ examine her myself, and do basic medical care," Anything to keep Jiaying on his side- he had very few allies he trusted. "But not here. That earthquake will have drawn attention. We need to leave. Now. Can you carry her?"

Jiaying nodded, lifting an unresponsive Daisy in her arms, her daughter's head lying against her shoulder.

"Good. There's an Ennilux owned clinic not far away. I can get us in there and tend to her. Come on. We don't want to be seen near here." _That earthquake in an area not prone to them will draw Attilan's forces straight to us_.

"What about..." Jiaying was looking at Calvin's body.

Maximus rolled his eyes. "We won't get anywhere toting his corpse around. It's him or Daisy, Jia." He knew full well what she would choose.

Jiaying took one last look at Cal before following Maximus out. She whispered to Daisy as they walked. "I'm so sorry you got hurt, my darling, but you'll be alright. We'll get you fixed up, then when we get to our new home, you'll be taught to control this. You'll never get hurt again." She kissed Daisy's forehead, meaning every word she said. Once they got back to Ennilux headquarters in Venice, they would be safe. No-one would ever take Daisy away again.

She was oblivious to Maximus' sneer as he walked in front of them. _Little does she know we're only going to Ennilux to gather forces. Once the child is healed, she will be a perfect tool to help destroy my brother. We'll move on Attilan with Daisy under my power. Black Bolt will NEVER be able to hurt his precious niece, no matter what she does!_ He kept himself from laughing, as he didn't want to arouse Jiaying's suspicions. He could and would control her fully if need be, but he'd rather have her as a willing ally. It was... nice, he mused. Having a family member that actually agreed with him because she wanted to, not because he made her. He was confident she would understand why he deserved to take control of Attilan, and she would help him gain his stolen birthright of kingship in the end.

 _I hope you enjoy what's left of your reign, Black Bolt. It will be mine soon enough. And your beloved 'foster daughter' is going to help me accomplish it!_ Maximus' grin at his own thoughts was broader than it had been in years. He couldn't wait to become king of Attilan! Maybe he'd even keep Daisy alive at the end of all this... it would make Jiaying happy...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Medusa paced back and forth anxiously as Black Bolt investigated the warehouse that Attilan's telepaths had tracked Carthus to. He'd insisted she wait out here, as they had no idea who or what they would find inside. Karnak and Gorgon were still within Attilan, running communications between them and the city, in case any other leads came up. Lockjaw (the teleporting bulldog-like Inhuman who had brought them here) was lying on the floor, dozing, waiting for further commands. Medusa wished she could be as relaxed as him. Her mind kept running through worst-case scenarios: Daisy had been hurt, Carthus had already spirited her away and they were long gone, Maximus had done something to Daisy...

 _Stop it_ , she told herself firmly. Even _if_ Daisy had been taken elsewhere, they _would_ find her and get her back. There was simply no other way. A twinge of guilt struck her, for leaving Ahura alone, miles back in Attilan, but it was only a twinge. Ahura was an infant, he would scarcely be aware of her absence. Ambur would take good care of him, and she _had_ to be here when her Daisy was found!

They were presuming, for now, that Maximus had taken Daisy for Jiaying, since there was no reason for _him_ to want the child. And if that were true, then Daisy would be unharmed- Jiaying, whatever else she might be, would not seriously harm her own daughter. As for what she might be telling the child... It didn't matter. They would talk to Daisy and correct Jiaying's lies once they got her home. Medusa had no doubt that Jiaying would make up _any_ story to explain why she'd stolen Daisy from her family. She just had to trust that her little girl wouldn't believe any of it. Daisy was a clever girl, she wouldn't take the word of a stranger over that of people she loved... would she? _Gods_. Who knew _what_ she was being told right now?

Her hair was still writhing in agitation when Black Bolt stepped back outside to join her. Medusa's heart leapt into her throat at the grim look on her husband's face. She fought to keep her hands from shaking. "What is it?" She could barely force the words out. _Please, please, please let Daisy be alright_...

' _There is no sign of Daisy or Maximus inside_ ,' Black Bolt hesitated before communicating further. ' _Carthus is dead_.'

Medusa stifled a cry. _Dead?!_ She shouldn't be surprised, that was usually the fate of Maximus' 'allies' but _Daisy_ had been involved here! What had she been forced to see? Blinking back tears of shock, she focused on the important parts. "I can have Karnak send a retrieval team for Carthus' body before any humans discover it." She swallowed hard. "Is there any indication of where they might have gone?"

Black Bolt's shoulders sagged. ' _No. There was some manner of teleportation device, but where it might have taken them_...' He had no idea, and just the thought of little Daisy being alone out there somewhere in the human world with _Maximus_ made him want to kill someone!

Medusa paled. _So we literally have no idea what to do next_. Their telepaths had tried to track Maximus and Jiaying for years, but they seemed to have found some way of hiding themselves. "Blackagar..."

' _I know_.' He wrapped his arms around her. ' _Daisy's an intelligent girl. She knows we'll be looking. We will find her_.' How they'd do that he wasn't sure, but he would _not_ give up. Ever.

Medusa's comm beeped, and she blinked back tears, swallowing the lump in her throat before replying. "Karnak? Anything?"

"I am not sure. I alerted Nicholas Fury a while ago that we made need his help. He says SHIELD detected an unusually strong earthquake only a short distance from where you are, localised to one building. Earthquakes are not indigenous to that area, and someone vaguely fitting Jiaying's description has been seen nearby."

Medusa hardly dared to breathe. Daisy could be so close...

"I have sent you that address, and one other, a nearby clinic. Gorgon and I are coming to join you." Karnak paused. "Both locations are owned by Ennilux."

Black Bolt and Medusa both tensed. The corporation owned by Inhumans was well known to them. And not for any good reason. They policed themselves, and while in theory they were allies of Attilan, there was very little contact between the two, and all of it was strained at best. If Maximus and Jiaying had their backing, this could become far more difficult. The one good side to this was that Ennilux's main power was in Italy. Here in America, all they would have were skeleton forces.

Medusa nodded in reply to Karnak. "Understood. We will send Lockjaw for you, and make our way towards the nearest location," she glanced at the incoming data, "The house. You and Gorgon can meet us en route."

Black Bolt caught her eye. ' _See if Karnak can persuade Fury to help give us privacy. We do not need SHIELD interfering with this_.'

Medusa nodded. "Karnak. Inform Fury he is to keep SHIELD away from this if at all possible."

"Yes, my Queen. Though I cannot guarantee he will listen, or be able to do so." Karnak instinctively adopted formality when receiving what was clearly an order.

"And before I forget, you will need to send a team to this warehouse." Medusa paused. "Carthus has been killed. We need to contain the scene and remove all traces of our presence before human authorities arrive."

"Understood. Triton, Tonaja and Arvak will lead that group." Karnak's older brother Triton and the two royal guards would be more than enough to carry out that task, he knew. And this was no time to express shock or grief for Carthus. Time enough for that when this mission was over.

"Good." Medusa saw Black Bolt communicating with Lockjaw. The bulldog nodded and barked before beginning to glow, indicating a teleport. "Lockjaw is heading to you now. See you soon." She cut the call, immediately turning a worried face to Black Bolt.

"Ennilux's involvement aside, this earthquake is worrying. It could be one of Maximus' devices, but it seems out of character for him to blatantly give away his position like that..."

Black Bolt slid his hand into Medusa's as they took to the rooftops and began moving, using the night as camouflage, heading towards the residence owned by Ennilux. ' _It could have been a mistake, or, knowing Maximus, even some sort of challenge_.'

Medusa nodded. "He may want us to find him."

' _Either way, we have to go. Daisy will be with him. Probably Jiaying as well, and perhaps Calvin, but with luck, no others. We will have her back soon_.'

Medusa smiled weakly as her husband spoke _her_ thoughts. "We'll try the house first, as it seems more likely, then the hospital?"

Black Bolt nodded. ' _We may well have Daisy with us by the time Karnak and Gorgon arrive, but it is better we have backup to take care of Maximus and Jiaying. We can't tend to Daisy and deal with them_.'

Medusa agreed wholeheartedly, squeezing his hand. Their priority was Daisy. Let their cousins take care of the fugitives. Before long, the house was in sight- or what was left of it. The damage caused by the earthquake was clearly visible, even from outside and above.

Black Bolt froze as he saw an unmarked black human vehicle pull up outside. Several humans climbed out- all carrying or wearing some form of the SHIELD logo. He clenched his teeth.

Medusa had seen them too. "I will kill Fury." She muttered under her breath. That human just couldn't leave anything alone!

Black Bolt's expression suggested she would have help with that, but his next words were deceptively calm. ' _At least if they bring Daisy out, we can get her. Even if it does mean creating a diversion so SHIELD does not attempt to capture Maximus and Jiaying_.' That scenario would not end well for anyone.

Medusa nodded distractedly, eyes on the SHIELD team now exploring the house. There was a flurry of action, then several of them came back outside, carrying a body. Both Inhumans recognised it instantly.

 _Calvin_. Medusa inhaled sharply, watching and listening intently. From what she could discern, there was no-one else within. They both heard one of the SHIELD agents say something about 'Instantaneous death by head trauma, caused by falling rubble during the quake.' Fear for Daisy erupted again- what if she had gotten hurt too?!- and she barely noticed Black Bolt using his enhanced speed and vanishing from her side in a gust of wind. She presumed he had gone to rapidly check the house himself, and took calming breaths while she waited for him to return. He had done so in less than five minutes, and his expression upon doing so was not encouraging.

"Did any of the SHIELD group see you?"

He shook his head, then opened his hand, revealing the blue dust that Medusa recognised as the remains of a Terrigen crystal, and a shard of dark rock that had clearly formed part of a cocoon. The blood drained from Medusa's face. The only one there who could have survived Terrigenesis and had not already been through it was Daisy. "The earthquake..." Terror made her stomach churn. How could Jiaying have let this happen? Daisy was _eleven!_

Black Bolt nodded, his eyes black with rage. ' _If they have put Daisy through the Mist, they will pay_.' He more than anyone valued the individual's right to make an informed choice on Terrigenesis, given his own exposure in utero and the consequences of it, and the thought of Daisy being forced into it made his blood boil. She was a _child!_ He fervently prayed this assumption was wrong, but the earthquake could have had no other cause, and the cocoon had to have come from somewhere. He closed his eyes for several minutes.

' _We need to go straight to this hospital and find Daisy. If she really has changed, that doubles the need to get her home. She will need far more support than Jiaying_ -' He was cut off by Lockjaw's welcoming bark, as the dog reappeared with Karnak and Gorgon. Medusa filled them in as quickly as she could, and, cutting off their shouts of outrage at what had most likely happened to Daisy, they headed towards Ennilux's clinic, a few blocks away, staying on the roofs and out of sight.

Black Bolt and Medusa took the lead, hands entwined, all their thoughts on their daughter, communicating silently to one another, ignoring Gorgon and Karnak's heated discussion of just what they would do to Maximus and Jiaying for this.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. _Just hold on. Daisy will be home and safe soon enough. And we will deal with whatever comes. Whatever her powers have done, to Calvin, she is not to blame_. He just hoped he would be able to convince Daisy of that, once they'd saved her.

 _Accidents happen to all new Inhumans, and she did not choose this_. Medusa cursed Maximus, having no doubt this was his plan. _Just please let her be alright!_

Soon the clinic, and a roof entrance to it, were in sight. The Inhuman king and queen took the lead as the five of them slipped inside, unnoticed so far. Black Bolt focused, calling out with his mind- a gift rarely used, but pivotal now. ' _Daisy? We've come for you_.'

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to Myth Queen for all her help.**_

* * *

The first thing Daisy was aware of was pain- her whole body _hurt!_ The second thing she noticed was that she was lying in a bed. What had happened? She thought she'd heard Black Bolt's voice, in her mind, but it was vague... Had she gotten hurt or something and was with the Healers? She tried to pry her heavy eyes open.

Jiaying's anxious face came into view, as she was seated on a chair beside the bed, and Daisy tensed as memory flooded back- Carthus, Maximus, Cal, Jiaying, the Mists, then... what? Everything after that was so confused... She recoiled away from Jiaying, not wanting the woman to touch her. However, moving had not been a good idea, as a fresh wave of pain shot through her and she barely managed to stop herself screaming. A soft whimper was all that came out. Once she'd breathed through the pain, she turned a glare on her so-called mother.

"Why did you hurt me?!" Daisy now realised there were some sort of heavy casts on her hands and forearms. What were _they_ for?

Jiaying twisted her hands, which were folded in her lap. "Daisy, what do you remember?"

"Just the Mist, and the coccoon... why, what's happened?" Daisy's eyes were narrowed. She didn't trust Jiaying, but she was the only person here and she had to figure out what was going on somehow.

Jiaying stroked Daisy's hair back from her brow, sighing when the girl flinched away. "Daisy, after you awoke from your transformation... there was an accident. No-one blames you. It will take time to control your powers. But you hurt yourself." She touched the thick casts on Daisy's arms. "That's why you have these, to try and stop it happening again so strongly until you learn better control." There was no need to tell her the casts were only _theorised_ to work- If Daisy believed her powers were blocked, she shouldn't be able to trigger them. Mind over matter.

Daisy considered the ache she could feel throbbing through every limb. _I did this?_ "W-what are my powers?"

Jiaying hesitated. "We aren't sure yet. Some sort of vibrational manipulation. A fairly destructive gift, but useful when properly controlled. In time."

"Don't _coddle_ her, Jiaying." Maximus' voice sounded nearby. "She should at least know that she not only risked all our lives, but has forced us to delay our departure from this country because she cannot be moved for a while."

Daisy's heart pounded. They were still in America, not going to Italy like Jiaying had said? Then maybe there was still a chance for her _real_ family to come get her! She tried to hide her excitement, glaring at Maximus. "Maybe if you hadn't put me through the Mists we wouldn't _have_ to still be here!" Of course, if they hadn't made her go through Terrigenesis, then they would be halfway to Italy by now, and she'd never get to go home...

A chilling thought struck her. She had powers now, and she'd managed to hurt herself- she could see bruises all over her body now, and the pain was still there. She was really sore! And if Maximus was telling the truth, she'd put other people in danger too... if she was that big a risk, would Black Bolt and Medusa even want her any more? They had baby Ahura to think about as well! If having her meant putting their son in danger, she'd keep _herself_ away, she decided. Tears burned her eyes, but it didn't matter what she wanted- she couldn't risk hurting her baby cousin, or any part of her family! And speaking of family... "Where's Cal?" Daisy thought he would've been here at her side, just like Jiaying. He'd always panicked before when she'd gotten hurt, even if it was just a grazed knee. Why wasn't he here now?

Maximus' lip curled. "You don't remember that either?"

Jiaying stood. "Max-"

"He's _dead_ , girl. Dead because of _you_."

The blood drained from Daisy's face. What was he _saying?_ She began to tremble, a horrible sick feeling twisting in her stomach. Cal couldn't be dead! She wasn't a killer! Cal was her father and she loved him. There was no way she'd ever have hurt him! She shook her head fiercely. "Stop lying! _Where is he?!"_

Her little face glowered at her mother and uncle. She _would not_ believe this!

Jiaying's face crumpled. "Daisy-" Her voice broke. Seeing her daughter like this, in pain and suffering from grief and guilt- it was too much, and Daisy wouldn't even allow her to comfort her!

"He can't be dead!"

Maximus sneered at her, as Jiaying pressed a hand to her mouth and fled the room, letting the door slam closed behind her. "Deny it all you want, brat. Your father's dead because of you."

Daisy pressed her hands to her ears, a task made harder by the casts on her arms. "No!"

A loud crash echoed from somewhere, and Maximus whipped around, glancing at the door to Daisy's room and cursing. Jiaying's voice reached them next, alternating between shouting and pleading.

Daisy uncovered her ears. Was it Black Bolt and Medusa? Had her aunt and uncle come to get her? She threw the covers off herself, swinging her legs to the edge of the bed, ignoring the spikes of pain that shot through her and jumping to the floor. Footsteps and voices echoed back towards them. Maximus had Daisy by the shoulders in a second, holding her in front of him as the door burst open.

Red hair shot out, wrapping around Daisy before either of them could react. She was yanked from Maximus' grasp, and heard a strangled shout of protest from him. She was in Medusa's arms a second later, and hugged her aunt for all she was worth, trying not to let her pain show on her face- every bruise she'd gotten while stopping her powers earlier was making its presence known.

"Bro-" Maximus' words ended in a choking sound.

Daisy peeked out from Medusa's shoulder to see Black Bolt with his hand around Maximus' throat, his expression livid. She watched, eyes wide, as he throttled Maximus. Surely he wouldn't actually _kill_ him?

"Blackagar," Medusa said softly. "Let him go. We have Daisy back."

With a grimace, Black Bolt released Maximus, who fell to the floor, choking and massaging his throat. Black Bolt turned his back on him, walking over to where Medusa stood, eyes roaming frantically over Daisy, expression tightening as he saw the bruises all over her skin. He reached for her slowly, feeling horrified at what he'd nearly done in front of her. ' _Daisy?'_

She looked up at him, big brown eyes wide with fear, trembling. He tried to let his apology show on his face as he held out his arms to her. She leaned towards him, and he took her, cradling her carefully. ' _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I've just been so worried_.' He hugged her tightly, determined to never let her go again. Medusa moved to join the embrace while Karnak and Gorgon went to restrain Maximus.

"Can we go home now?" Daisy's small voice was uncertain. What if they didn't want her now? If she really _had_ killed Cal... She wanted to go home, but she was different now, dangerous...

Black Bolt nodded, eliciting a sigh of relief from Daisy. Maybe they didn't mind she had dangerous powers now. Or maybe they didn't know... She didn't want to tell them and have her uncle change his mind. She wanted to go home!

"No!" Jiaying's voice was almost a scream. She stood in the door, as if she would bar their way. "You aren't taking her from me again!"

Daisy tensed, holding Black Bolt tighter. _Don't leave me here!_

"Then come with us," Medusa said, her voice calm.

Jiaying's lip curled. "Back to Attilan? I swore I'd never set foot in that place again." She glared at her brother, who still held _her_ daughter. "But I'll die before letting you take Daisy away again!"

"That can be arranged." Maximus murmured from where Gorgon was restraining him, meeting her gaze. His 'sister' had outlived her usefulness, and in disposing of her, he might get an opportunity to escape. He had no intention of being thrown back in Attilan's cells. Keeping his eyes locked on Jiaying's, he loosed a massive burst of psychic power, overloading her mind and causing an instant series of aneurysms. She didn't even have time to cry out before she collapsed, blood filling her eye sockets.

Daisy screamed as she saw Jiaying's motionless body. Karnak had rushed to check on Jiaying, as Black Bolt and Medusa tried to calm Daisy, who had now gone into full-blown hysterics. In the chaos, Maximus was able to land a solid blow to Gorgon's stomach, and, having surprised his cousin and knocked the wind out of him, he was able to twist out of his grasp and make a break for it.

Black Bolt lunged for him, but Daisy was still clinging to him and Maximus was able to just slip out, the grasping hands brushing the back of his jacket. Black Bolt stared after his brother in frustration, fully aware that once Maximus left this building, he would be in an area populated by humans and no Inhuman would be able to follow. Gritting his teeth, he turned away. _Another day, Maximus_.

Medusa met his eyes, a look of understanding in hers. She squeezed his hand as they both re-focused on Daisy, whose screams had now quieted to sobs.

Karnak stood slowly, eyes sorrowful as he looked down at Jiaying, then looked at his king and shook his head.

"Let's go home," Medusa murmured, stroking Daisy's dark hair.

"He killed her," Daisy whispered.

The room began to shake.

The adults exchanged worried looks. Daisy's face whitened- she hadn't meant to do this! Didn't the cast-things stop her powers? She had to make it stop! Her heart began beating faster as she concentrated, but the shaking only got worse as she got scared.

"Maximus must have set a trap," Gorgon said. "Let's move!" He gathered Jiaying's body, well aware that although SHIELD, through Nicholas Fury, would be charged with keeping this series of events quiet, they could leave no trace of their presence behind.

As they walked though, the shaking continued, worsening.

"Hurry," Medusa said, glancing around worriedly.

Black Bolt adjusted his grip on Daisy, holding her more securely, and they began to run. They reached the building's roof, from where it would be safe to call for Lockjaw, but the tremors were _still_ happening.

Gorgon glanced around wildly. "What's _doing_ this?!"

"I am." Daisy's small voice shook.

The adults all looked at her. Black Bolt held her tightly, and felt her small body trembling. _What did Maximus do to you?_ He suspected she'd been through the Mists, but had never imagined her gaining a power like this. And why was she seemingly afraid of it? ' _Daisy, calm down, and it will stop_.' He tried to sound as calm and certain as possible.

"I can't!" Her voice broke with a sob.

Medusa stroked her hair, attempting to reassure her, but Daisy was too scared to be comforted. _I killed Cal... Carthus and Jiaying were killed because of me... now I'm risking hurting my family as well!_

The earthquake worsened yet again, and the roof they stood on began to fracture. Black Bolt, heavy-hearted but realising Daisy was beyond calming, rested a hand on her forehead, urging her into sleep. As she went limp, the effects of her powers abruptly ceased. He nodded to Medusa, and a look of understanding dawned on her face. She turned to Karnak and Gorgon. "Lockjaw has just been called. We will be home soon."

"And then what?" Gorgon's voice was gruff. "You saw what she just did! If she can't learn to control her gift..."

"She will learn. We all had to, and we are all still here, are we not?" Karnak's voice was calm and unruffled as ever.

The flash of light announcing Lockjaw's arrival prevented any further discussion, as they all made physical contact with the teleporting canine to allow him to transport them back to Attilan.

Black Bolt met Medusa's eyes as the view of the rooftop vanished. His worry was echoed in her eyes. Daisy was so young to have powers, and once all the trauma she'd just been through was factored in...

Resolve settled on both of them. They would help her. And she _would_ learn control. They did not give up on family.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Daisy rolled over, blinking, her mouth tasting like cotton. What had happened? She remembered... something happening to Jiaying- _No, don't think about that!_ \- then she'd been in Black Bolt's arms and her powers had gone crazy. Medusa and Black Bolt had tried to talk to her, but it was like she couldn't understand what they'd been saying, and then... nothing. She rubbed her eyes, as they were gritty from sleep, and glanced around. She was in her own room! Had the whole thing been a nightmare?

She sat up hurriedly, throwing her bedcovers off- and noticed the remainder of bruises on her arms. They didn't hurt anymore, and were barely visible, so she must have been taken to the Healers. But that would mean that all the bad stuff had really happened...

Something bitter rose in her throat but she swallowed it down. She was home. That meant everything was going to be okay.

She got up and went to the door, but somehow didn't want to leave... Shivering, she retreated to her bed.

Moments later, there was a knock. She bit her lip. Did she want to see anyone?

What if it was Medusa and Black Bolt, come to tell her that she was a murderer and was going to be locked away forever? What if they told her because she had powers without the Council's approval, it meant she was no longer welcome? Tears burned her eyes.

"Daisy?" Medusa's voice came through the door. "Are you awake, baby?"

"Y-yes." Her voice was tiny. Maybe she _deserved_ to be locked away.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

The door opened and Medusa slipped in. Her eyes were sorrowful, and Daisy couldn't bear to look at her.

She fidgeted with her hands, staring at the patterned quilt. "I'm sorry."

Her foster-mother sat beside her and put her arms around her. "No, I am. We were meant to protect you and we failed."

Daisy's lip wobbled. "B-but Carthus, and Cal, and Jiaying, all d-died because of m-me, and..." she broke down in sobs.

Medusa held her, stroking her hair. "No, Daisy. It's not because of you. Never because of you."

"But Maximus s-said..."

"Maximus is a liar and a murderer. It's _his_ fault, not yours." Medusa kissed her head. "If I could get my hands on him, I'd make him pay for what he did to you."

Daisy finally looked up. "When my powers went wrong... did I hurt any of you? I didn't mean to!" Her voice rose with fear. Why wasn't her uncle here too? Had she hurt him?

"Nothing major," Medusa was quick to reassure her. "A few little bumps, that's it."

"Where's Black Bolt? Is _he_ mad at me?" Daisy couldn't understand why Black Bolt wouldn't be here to check on her if he wasn't angry.

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Then how come he's not here?" Daisy knew she sounded like a baby, whining, but she wanted to be near both her foster parents. It would make her feel safer.

Medusa held her tighter. "He had business he needed to take care of."

Daisy snuggled closer to her, sniffling. "Am I in trouble with the Council? Crystal and I were reading about Terrigenesis, before..." she trailed off. "And we're not meant to go through the Mists without permission, and I have!"

"Of course you won't. Darling, it wasn't your choice."

Daisy sniffed again, trying to believe her aunt's words. Medusa stroked her hair gently, and squeezed her hand. It seemed to calm Daisy, as she slowly relaxed. She stayed in her aunt's arms silently for some time, with Medusa holding her close, still aware of how close she'd come to losing her little girl altogether.

Daisy had drifted off by the time Black Bolt entered the room, carrying Ahura. The baby was awake, but quiet. Black Bolt looked weary, but not overly concerned. Medusa sighed quietly in relief, slipping one arm from around Daisy so she could take Ahura, glad to finally be back with both her children.

"The Council are not insisting on punishment?" She kept her voice low so Daisy wasn't disturbed.

He shook his head. _They acknowledge that Maximus was the culprit. Their primary focus will be on tracking him down. But I have had to allow them to put Daisy in training with the other youngsters who have recently undergone Terrigenesis_.

Medusa tensed. "Most of them are at least sixteen. Daisy isn't-"

 _Old enough to be in that group, I know_. Black Bolt's face was somber. _But she WILL need training. And I will not allow her to lodge with the other children. She will remain at home with us_. He stroked his little niece's hair gently. _She has already been away from us for far too long_.

Medusa nodded, not happy, but knowing her husband was right. Daisy's newly acquired gift was powerful, and she would need to learn to control it. "She may need some sort of counselling as well, after everything she's been through..."

Black Bolt nodded. A whimper from the sleeping Daisy served to prove Medusa's words. The little girl fidgeted, then began to toss and turn, tears running down her face.

"Cal! Jiaying! No! Don't! Help!" Her little voice was high pitched with fear, and her eyes roved under her closed lids.

Medusa quickly handed Ahura back to Black Bolt, and moved to Daisy's side, kneeling. "Daisy, sweetheart, wake up. It's alright." She grasped Daisy's shoulder, shaking her gently. "You're having a bad dream."

"Maximus... No! Help! Black Bolt! Medusa! Please!" Daisy was nearly screaming, and Medusa felt her heart breaking at the desperation in her foster daughter's voice. A glance at Black Bolt told her he felt the same way. But Daisy had to be woken before her powers became active again.

Medusa pressed a hand to Daisy's face, hoping the gentle caress would break through the nightmare, to no avail. Daisy continued to cry out and sob. Anything in the room that wasn't nailed down began to rattle ominously.

Black Bolt stepped closer, and for some reason baby Ahura- whose eyes were wide open and fixed on his cousin- reached out one chubby hand, making contact with Daisy's face.

Within minutes, Daisy seemed to calm. Ahura's tiny fist remained pressed to her cheek, his little brow furrowed. Daisy's breathing evened out, the shaking stopped and after a few minutes her eyes opened. She sucked in a few ragged breaths as her surroundings registered, then she slowly sat up, swiping at her eyes.

Ahura flailed his arms and chuckled, smiling in Daisy's direction. She stared at him wide-eyed, sliding her finger into his fist, which clamped on as usual.

"Did you make my bad dream go away?" Daisy's voice was a whisper as she addressed Ahura, who giggled. She looked up at Medusa and Black Bolt, both of whom were watching this with no small amount of unease. She bit her lip, trembling slightly.

"I dreamed I was still with Max- away, and no-one had come to get me, cos you didn't want me anymore." Daisy's lip wobbled. "Then..." She returned her gaze to Ahura. "Then I was back here, in the nursery, and I knew I was safe, and everything was ok..." She stroked Ahura's dark fluffy hair with her free hand, before looking back at her aunt and uncle. "Does Ahura have powers already? Did he do that?"

Medusa exchanged a wary look with Black Bolt. It was _possible_ \- children of parents who had both been through Terrigenesis could be born with gifts, but to show abilities at Ahura's age? It was rare to the point of being unheard of. Then again, Black Bolt was the most powerful Inhuman in their history- who knew what his son might be?

Black Bolt was the one who replied to Daisy. _Perhaps_ , he sent into her mind, _But it isn't the end of the world if he does. He's just special, like you._

Daisy nodded thoughtfully. "I guess I can help him when he gets bigger. We can learn to control our powers together!" She smiled at Ahura, who seemed to smile back. Daisy's face fell seconds later. "Um... Maximus... is he... He's locked up, right?"

Medusa winced, wanting so badly to tell Daisy that yes, Maximus was imprisoned and he would never hurt her again. But she couldn't lie. Looking Daisy in the eyes, she spoke firmly. "He is being tracked down now. He will pay for what he has done, and he will _never_ hurt you again. I promise." Black Bolt slid an arm round Medusa, nodding to confirm her words, his face stern.

Daisy twisted her fingers into her quilts, tears burning her eyes and anger burning in her chest. Maximus had _killed_ her parents. And he'd gotten away. The thought terrified her- what if he came after her, or her family again. Crystal, or Ahura... Daisy vowed something right then. When she was old enough, and trained, she would kill Maximus for what he did. One way or another, she would kill him. For now though, she was safe at home, and wanted to stay with her family and friends, making sure they were all safe. She managed a smile, hiding her thoughts.

"I'm glad to be home. I love you!" She reached to hug her aunt and uncle, careful not to jostle Ahura. Black Bolt's eyes shone with emotion as he held her close, while Medusa blinked back tears, running a hand over Daisy's hair. The family stood in a close-knit group as they each reassured themselves that they were all together, where they belonged, and safe.

Black Bolt had been through too much to ever take family for granted, considering the loss of his own parents, and now Jiaying, and Calvin... He would always be grateful that he had his wife and children. They had come so close to losing Daisy... But she was safe now, and he would ensure she always stayed that way. _The ones we love are the most precious things we have._

Medusa smiled, moving closer to him, picking up on the thought. _I know. But we will likely have our hands full, raising two children with powers when neither of them are adolescents yet_. Ahura wasn't even walking! Him having powers already was not something they had ever thought of... _Between Daisy, and a potential telepath, we're going to be run ragged!_

Black Bolt laughed in his mind, slipping an arm round his wife, gazing down at his children as Daisy whispered to Ahura. _I would not have it any other way_. Life was full of challenges. It was what made each day worth living. He- and his family- would make the most of all the time they had together. No matter what. That was what it meant to be a family, after all.

 **The End**

 _ **That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed the story. Special thanks to Myth Queen, Llwydyn and 0torno, for all their help and encouragement with this story. Additional thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favourited this fanfiction :)**_


End file.
